Huntik: The Return of the Ring of Arc
by heartbreakerninja
Summary: The curse is lifted from Joan of Arc's ring. this is good news till new powers and unexpected pain turn Loks world upside down. now the professor has his eye on him in hopes of gaining another powerful pet seeker to add to his collection. but he's not the only one with eyes on Lok. now with time running out and no one to save him. what will Lok do? and what is Dantes secret?
1. Chapter 1

******hey there heartbreakerninja here with a new story just for you merry christmas. im not to sure of this story yet tell me if you like it. if the review are good i'll continue with it. untill then**

**heartbreakerninja**

* * *

><p>*Huntik safe house: somewhere in Italy*<p>

Dante and the team had just returned from their semi vacation at Lok's childhood home. All were pretty tired from the long flight back to the Huntik's safe house they were living in at the time. As they all flopped down on the furniture in the large living room Dante noticed that they had a message from Guggenhiem to video call him immediately when they got back.

"I wonder what so urgent that we have to call back as soon as we step in the door." Lok said after Dante played the message.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Dante said as he typed in Guggenhiem's number into the Huntik's video chat feed.

"Ah Dante I'm glad you got my message how was your vacation? Restful I hope." Guggenhiem said as the others sat down in front of the screen.

"Well it was restful as it could have gotten with our luck but we'll get into that later. What is the urgent new you have for us?" Dante asked.

"Straight to business I see" Guggenhiem said with a chuckle. "Very well then; you all remember the ring that belonged to Joan of Arc that you recovered in the French catacombs correct?" Guggenhiem continued.

The Huntik team all nodded as they remembered their experience with the cursed ring.

"Well you all should be pleased to know that you were right about there being a titan inside. It seems that Joan of Arc had a very powerful friend on her side after all." He said grinning ear to ear.

"That's so cool; so what kind of titan is it?" Lok asked barely containing the excitement in his voice.

"Well that's the hard part about this whole thing, we don't know. Every time someone tries to bond with it the blasted thing pushes them away with the same message." Guggenhiem said shaking his head in frustration.

"What's the message it tells everyone." Sophie asked intrigued by the stubborn titan. "It must be a very powerful titan to be able to push everyone away and still talk to them directly."

"When everyone who's tried, myself included, to bond with it they are told that it's looking for a partner that is most like its original partner. But we can't tell if it means Joan of Arc or the one who gave her the ring." Guggenhiem explained.

"Well that's all very interesting in all but what does that have to do with us exactly?" Zhalia asked annoyed and a bit confused at where this was all leading to.

"Well I wanted to see if you or one of your teammates would be able to bond with it. That is if you guys feel up to it. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of a single titan." Guggenhiem said worriedly.

"Well I'm up for it sounds like an exciting challenge, what about you Lok." Sophie asked looking over at Lok who was sprawled out in an overstuffed white leather recliner.

"Umm sure it should be interesting." Lok said he was a little apprehensive about what Guggenhiem seemed to be leaving out about the ring but he couldn't put his finger on it exactly. Maybe he was just imaging it.

"I guess that's a yes then; so when do you want us to pick up the ring?" Dante asked Guggenhiem while grinning at his enthusiastic young teammates.

"Well actually if you'll look in the lock box on the shelf under the TV you'll see it's already there." Guggenhiem said will an embarrassed chuckle.

"Guess you already perceived our answer ahead of time." Dante said ask he went to retrieve the ring.

He opened a sliding lock box door on the shelf under the large TV. Inside sat a small wooden box 6inches long and 3inches high and 3inches wide. The only decoration on it was of a swan carved into the top. Dante turned around and returned to where he had been sitting before; on an identically overly stuffed white sofa to the chair Lok was seated in. he sat the box down on the table in front of him and opened the box. The others leaned closer to get a look at the once cursed ring.

The pearl white ring sat on a cushion of red velvet that filled the inside of the box. To anyone who didn't know what it was it looked just like any other old ring.

"Well I guess I'll go first." Dante said as he picked up the ring. He began to slide it on to his finger when he was stopped. Not by anyone in the room but the ring itself was fighting against him. Dante's face began to look strained as he tried to bond with the ring. Soon the pressure became too much and Dante went flying across the room landing upside down against the wall behind the coach he had just been seated in. The coach had been pushed back and was now lying on its back. Dante sat himself up right and shook himself like a wet dog. The ring itself, amazingly, landed right back into the box.

"Okay so that wasn't the best experience with an unbounded titan I've ever had, but you were right about it talking to you Guggenhiem, but it's starting to sound annoyed." Dante said as he sat the coach back up right and sat down again.

"So who wants to be next?" Dante said with a smirk.

"I think I'll go next" Sophie said bravely as she stood and picked up the ring. "Maybe since I'm a female and Joan of Arc was female as well, I'll have better luck." She concluded as she studied the ring.

"That could be an interesting theory." Guggenhiem stated.

"Well here we go." Sophie said as she too began to put on the ring; but just as had happened with Dante she was stopped by the ring. Only this time Sophie couldn't hold out as long as Dante. She ended up flying with the ring in hand into Lok who was still seated in the overstuffed chair; dropping the ring into his lap.

"Oops sorry Lok guess I wasn't it either. You ok?" She asked as she turned to look at Lok.

"Ya I'm good just got the wind knocked out of me." Lok said with a laugh. While Sophie was turned toward Lok his eyes started to glow a shade of blue like when he was invoking a titan but it disappeared as soon as Zhalia snatched the ring up off his lap.

"Guess it's my turn to see if it likes me better or not." Zhalia said as she began to put on the ring. But just as with Dante and Sophie the ring stopped her and began to push back till she ended up flying into Dante with such force she caused the coach to overturn again.

"Well that was fun." Zhalia said as she shook her head and began to get up off of Dante, blushing all the while.

They soon untangled themselves, righted the coach and seated themselves once again.

"Lok why don't you give it a try." Sophie said eager to see why his eyes had reacted the way they had to the ring.

"I don't know it might not like me anymore the you guys." Lok said with self doubt.

"Give it a try lad you never know till you do." Cherit, who had been quietly watching the show, said as he flew over onto Lok's shoulder.

"Ok I'll give it a shot." Lok said as Dante tossed him the ring to him from where it had fallen on the table after it had rejected Zhalia.

"Well here goes nothing." Lok said as he to began to try on the ring. At first it seemed like the ring would reject him as well, but then Lok began to glow blue green and the ring slipped the rest of the way onto his finger. With that Lok released the breath he had been holding.

And then all hell broke loose and then some.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey heartbreakerninja**

**heres a special christmas gift A UNCHARACTERISTICALLY LONG CHAPTER! lol seriously i usually go with short chapters when i write but this one is huge by my standers lol well any way enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>oh ya name explinations at end<strong>

* * *

><p>Multiple things happened at once as soon as the ring was bonded to Lok. First was that as soon as Lok put the ring on Lok got a big goofy grin on his face that lasted all of 5 seconds before he felt such a horrific pain in his head. He grabbed his head and gave out a small howl of pain that startled everyone before he collapsed unconscious onto the floor.<p>

"Lok!" Sophie and Dante said at the same time as they all raced over to him. Zhalia reached him first. With some difficulty she found Lok's pulse; her eyes widened when she felt it. It was literally all over the place! It was going so fast, as if he was running. Lok's eyes were scrunched up and he had himself in a tight ball as if trying to ward off the pain.

"Lok can you hear me?" Dante asked as he shook Lok's shoulders trying to get a response.

The second thing to happen happened before Dante had time to hear an answer. Organization thugs flew into the room through windows and doors surrounding the team. While at the same time Guggenhiem's transmission made an untimely time out. Dante figured the organization was the cause.

"Fan out! Sophie you cover our backs; Zhalia you cover the left while I cover the right. Thank the Lord our front is a solid wall." Dante yelled to his team as he let loose a bolt flare at the nearest suit sending her and the guy behind her flying back out the window they came through; Sophie and Zhalia doing the same with their side of the room; slinging bolt flares while holding up honor guard to shield them from oncoming spells from the suits.

"Dante what do we do with Lok? He still isn't waking up. What's wrong with him?" Sophie said. Dante could clearly hear the distress and worry in her voice.

"Caliban!" Dante yelled as he held up his favorite titan's amulet; summoning him in front of him.

"Caliban quickly, take Lok to the safe room and se al the door behind you." Dante told his titan who nodded before picking up the unconscious young seeker.

Caliban started to head towards the only door that suits weren't coming out of [just so happened to be the wall that was in front of them] only to get stopped by a Jokoul. Before the Jokoul could attack however it was tackled by Cherit who used one of his spells on himself to give himself more strength. Caliban took that as his cue to book it out of there; grabbing the weaken yama titan before kicking the door close behind him which ended up knocking out the Redcap that was about to follow him. As soon as he entered the room he hit the lamp post with a high kick to open the secret door, which was hidden behind the bed, to the safe room. [Seeing as his hands were full at the moment] He then sealed the door behind him making it look as if the bed had never moved.

While all this was happening Lok was none the wiser. He had no clue that he had passed out nor that he and Caliban had moved to the safe room; and for that matter that Caliban had been invoked in the first place. The pain in his head was making it hard to think let alone know what was up. Then out of nowhere he heard a soft comforting growl from in front of him before a voice spoke.

"I am sorry little one that in order for us to be bonded and speak as we are that you mind has to be tortured so much; I promise that it will be easier in the future." The voice said overlapping the soft growls.

Lok opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a bright white space.

"Where am I?" Lok said the pain in his head still beyond any pain he had ever felt before.

"You are in the space that connects us. For now it shows nothing because you know nothing. But soon it will take shape to your will and to your heart." Said the voice and the growls once again.

"Who are you and where are you?" Lok asked while trying to find the strength to stand, only managing to get to his knees before the pain made it impossible to move any further.

"Do not strain yourself little one it will only make the pain worse. And to answer your question I am right here and as for my name I have many I have been called Hrolleif and Kadzait, even Leloo once or twice among others but it has always been customary for my new seeker to call me Zayev until they came up with a name they thought more suitable. My last seeker called me Gabriel. Now little one prepare yourself for I am about to show you one of my forms that gave me the name Zayev." The voice called Zayev said amongst the soft growls as a large four legged figure began to come out of the brightness.

At first Lok couldn't see him very clearly; only the shadow outline, but then Zayev came closer and he was shocked to see a large white wolf standing before him. The wolf's fur was completely white, only the pads on the bottom of his paws and his nose were black. His eyes were the most striking feature of the wolf. They were a pure gold color at one moment then they would shift to a brilliant deep sea blue. They had a fierce look about them but also had a very gentle side as well. The only thing on the wolf was a short gold chain with a strange swirl pattern on the circular medallion hanging from it. Upon the wolf's forehead was a single diamond.

Lok didn't know what to make of the situation that he was now finding himself in. It didn't help matters that the pain in his head was making it hard to think. Unfortunately before Lok could do anything about that, the pain in his head intensified to the point that he couldn't even see or concentrate on anything other than the pain.

"URAHHGGG!" Lok screamed in pain as he scrunched up in pain falling from his knees onto his side. He had never been in so much pain in his life.

"I am so sorry little one that you have to be in so much pain. If I could have it any other way I would take the pain instead. But it isn't my mind that has to have its boundaries pushed out to make room for our bond." The voice that seemed to come from the wolf named Zayev but all Lok could hear from the wolf himself was the soft comforting growls.

"Now Lok you must rest; I will try to make the pain easier on you as much as I can." Zayev said before coming over and lying down, curling around Lok's body. Being as big as he was he could completely surround Lok. All at once the pain lessened and Lok was able to loosen up his body.

"Thank, thank you." Lok said the pain in his voice was very prominent. He then stroked Zayev's side as he slid into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

><p><strong>ok your probably wonder what the names i have thrown at you out of nowhere mean so here you go:<strong>

**Hrolleir: **is from norse and it means "old wolf" [will be explained later but pretty well explained if you think about it]

**Kadzait: **is from...oops i forgot lol well anyway it means wandering wolf [will also be explained later]

**Leloo:** is chinook and it literally means wolf [kind of self explanatory lol]

**Zayev: **is hebrew and it also literally means wolf [another self explanatory one but will be further explained why later]

**there you go hope this cleared up any "what the heck" thoughts you were having lol**

**see ya in the next chapter **

**heartbreakerninja**

**any merry christmas :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**i was bored christmas eve morning waiting till it was time to go to my grandparents house so i wrote this chapter then finished it christmas eve night [till almost christmas morning lol] i then edited it monday night to make sure all the kinks were out of it and make sure it sounded right and now im uploading it lol so here you go hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>*Back with Dante and the others*<p>

Sophie's honor guard shield had broken for the sixth time to which she was getting really frustrated. These weren't your ordinary garden variety organization thugs. These suits were stronger than the first two or three rounds they had gone through in the last 20 minutes.

"Urrraaah! That's it I've had it with this; Sabriel come forth!" Sophie yelled invoking her favorite titan. Zhalia smirked at the younger seeker. She could tell Sophie was ticked that she couldn't go see if Lok was ok; and these suits weren't helping matters in the least.

"For once Sophie I totally agree with you! Fight for your lady Gareon, Kilthane!" Zhalia yelled invoking her own titans to join in the fray. She also wanted to end this and go check on Lok. Hey what could she say the kid had grown on her. Especially after the incident with Klaus; that was something she would never forget. Zhalia shook her head to clear it so she could attack her next opponent without other emotions clouding her mind.

Dante watched the girls from the corner of his eye as he sent another suit through the door she had just come through with dragon fist. He too was ready for this fight to end. There were only so many times one could continually use everfight. Also he was worried about Lok. What exactly happened when he put on that ring? It couldn't still have a curse on it could it?

"Might as well join the party Solwing, Freelancer!" Dante yelled also invoking two of his titans; slightly wishing he had Caliban with him but not regretting sending him with Lok. If any of the suits somehow slipped by them and by some odd chance found the safe room, Lok would need him. Especially if he was still in the same condition he was in after he put on the ring. Dante shook his head to clear his mind; it was better not to jinx the situation, before concentrating back on the fight. Good thing to since his latest adversary's two Redcaps were about to slice him in to itty bitty seeker bits.

"Double spell, dragon fist, bolt flare!" Dante yelled shooting the spells at the oncoming titans finishing them off before they finished him. He then used double spell again to use hyper stride and nimble fire to jump over the battle field, quickly, and land behind a group of strangely strong suits, that were giving Zhalia and Sophie a hard time, with feather drop.

"Bramble bind!" Dante yelled as he covered the group of suits in sharp thorn covered vines before knocking their lights out with a quick jab to the neck.

"Acid heart!" Zhalia yelled successfully striking down a suit heading behind Dante with a vase about to smash it over Dante's head.

"Thanks Zhalia." Dante said giving her one of his heart stopping smiles. Or at least it was to her since her heart seemed to stop for a second causing her blush. She turned her head slightly hopping he didn't see.

"You're welcome Dante." Zhalia said quietly while blushing.

With that the organization suits finely figured out that they weren't going to win and did a tactful retreat. The team let them go; they had something more important to worry about then a few organization suits running away with their tails between their legs.

"Come on guys lets go see to Lok." Zhalia said as they headed in the direction of the safe room, sending their titans back into their amulets as they went.

Unfortunate they never noticed a silent invisible titan following them as they headed in Lok's direction.

*Somewhere in the hidden organization secret stronghold.*

"_Come on guys lets go see to Lok."_ Zhalia said from the TV screen the professor was watching. One of his scientist best experiments; a video transmitting titan was, at that moment, sending the feed live from the Huntik safe house that the object to the professor's interest was located at.

I'm so glad we were able to steal that ring right out from under the Huntik foundations noses. And thankfully they had already lifted the curse for us." The professor said gleefully.

One of his undercover double agents at the foundations main office had been one of the seekers overseeing the project to lift the curse from the ring. He had then, under the orders of the professor, had the curse lifted from the ring but then told Guggenhiem that there was no titan in the ring and that it was just a cursed ring and that was it. Guggenhiem believed him for the real ring had already been sent to the organization stronghold after the curse had been lifted. Guggenhiem had then been given the fake ring which he had put in the foundations vault. The man had no idea that he had been duped. The professor had then made a fake video feed making him look like Guggenhiem and had the ring sent to Dante's team hoping to capture one of the team members that could bond with it after they found out it had such a strong titan and that it wouldn't bond with any of his men. He was hoping for Dante but Lok would do just as well. The boy had potential as a strong and very powerful seeker.

"Now to watch and wait. Depending on how the titan and the boy are will determine your next phase of action." The professor said to the man hidden in the shadows behind him. The man only nodded in agreement staying silent as he watch the next events unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>werent expecting that were ya lol hope you like it<strong>

**see ya in the next chapter :)**

**heartbreakerninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey here heartbreakerninja here**

**FINALLY! lol finally got this done. i had writers block there for a while cause i didnt know exactly how to proceed. unlike my other fanfiction i've been doing i have no clear plan on how this story is going to go. i have ideas but no set plan yet. all i know is that im going to end up causing the team a lot of worry and lok a LOT of pain. [im so evil some times lol] anyway i hope you like this chapter. and as always i love getting feed back from you guys. if theres something you dont like or do like about the chapters let me know and i'll see what i can do. i love getting feed back in reviews because it helps me grow as a writer. especially when it comes to spelling and grammar cause i suck at both lol.**

**its funny; unlike with The Aftermath of Jaden, ive had to do a lot of research for Huntik: The Return of the Ring of Arc. [i feel like lok when sophie's got him stuck in a library to study lol] looking up huntik spells, titans, chapter info through the episodes, character art for reference's, Latin translations, not to mention names in other languages and ancient legands and history needed for this story. [again now i know how lok feels when he's stuck in the library to study lol] but it has been well worth it cause then it helps with my story stick more along the lines of the actual anime. **

**thank you Lord for huntik . wiki . com it has been a great help and a time saver. with out it i'd have to go through episodes individually just to find the right spells and then i'd be guessing at the spelling [that would be a nightmare]**

**anyway heres the next chapter! hope you like it. its a bit longer [by about 500 words lol] then the last chapter cause i didnt know how to end it lol. thats one of the few things im not satisfied about the chapter. the ending and the first 2 paragraphs. for some reason they just dont seem smooth enough but oh well i love it just the same :)**

**any way**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja ;) **

* * *

><p>*back with Dante and the team*<p>

The team had finally made it into the bedroom that held the safe room. Dante was about to lift the lamp to open the secret door when it opened itself; with Cherit flying out looking distressed. He was flying so fast he didn't see Zhalia in front of him till he ended up colliding with her causing her to fall on her butt with a thump. Zhalia shook her head then glared at the yama titan. She was so worried about Lok that her temper ended up rising and she ended up shouting at Cherit.

"Cherit would you watch where you're going!" Zhalia exclaimed, pushing the small titan off of her before letting Dante help her up.

"Sorry lass but you have to come quick its Lok!" Cherit said quickly as he took off flying and headed towards the safe room door, swooping in with the rest of the team hard on his tail.

The inside of the safe room was fairly large. It wasn't really one room it covered 3 room size's long and 2 wide and even had a down stairs section. By looking outside and then looking inside, an experience architect would have been able to tell that the house looked bigger on the outside then it did on the inside. But for most regular people, who weren't very observant, they wouldn't be able to tell that the windows that were on the outside looked farther away from the outside wall then they did on the inside.

The upstairs area of the safe room was mostly a command like center with video surveillance equipment and emergency lines for the Huntik foundation and for emergency personnel; such as police and fire departments, as well as the poison control center. There was also a kind of living area with comfortable chairs and futon couches. There was also a meeting table with a built in holographic center that, worked kind of like a holotome, could seat up to 10 people. The bottom floor was mostly storage for titans that Dante didn't use often or didn't like to use were kept along with titans that he had recovered from organization tugs that he was trying to rehabilitate. It also had a section with a sleeping area along with a kitchen and 2 bathrooms. Mostly the safe room was built not only for the case of an attack but also if something like the apocalypse happened seeing as Dante took the Aztec calendar very seriously.

It was in the upstairs area that the team found something very strange. A monstrously large pure white wolf was curled up on one of the lowered futons. It was baring its fangs at the team in warning when they came to close for its liking. Dante could not figure out where this wolf had come from or for that matter why Caliban hadn't taken care of it. He looked over where Caliban was standing facing the wolf sword drawn pointing it at the large wolf. It was then that Sophie noticed why Caliban wasn't attacking. Pressed up to the white wolf, curled in a ball, was Lok.

"Oh my gash Dante look!" Sophie exclaimed pointing where Lok was. Dante tensed up at once, getting into a defensive position ready to spring if the wolf would harm the young Lambert; the wolf then, in response, curled more around Lok defensively as well.

Zhalia then noticed what was going on.

"Wait Dante I don't think it's here to hurt Lok. It looks like its protecting him." Zhalia pointed out.

"How can you be sure?" Dante said not getting out of the defensive position just yet.

"Call back Caliban for a moment." Zhalia flatly stated. She had a look in her eye like she had an idea.

"Zhalia what if Caliban's drawn sword is the only thing keeping it from attacking?" Dante stated a little taken aback that Zhalia would suggest that in the first place.

"Dante I think Zhalia's right. It isn't Caliban that he's watching with his fangs bared." Sophie pointed out and for what it was worth she was right. The wolf wasn't paying Caliban any mind he actually looked like he was staring straight at Dante.

Testing the theory Dante got out of his defensive position and tried to look more relaxed. The wolf still didn't pay Caliban any attention but he did look a little more warily at Dante since he had moved. This confirmed it enough for Dante that the wolf didn't see Caliban as a threat but seemed to think that Dante himself was; which was very confusing seeing as Caliban was closer and had a weapon drawn. Wanting to see what Zhalia had up her sleeve, Dante uninvoked his titan. The wolf looked at Dante with the most intelligent look of surprise; Dante had never seen a wolf with such a human like expression. He could tell right then that this wasn't any ordinary animal and he wasn't just thinking about its huge size either.

Just then Lok made a hiss of pain and moaned before curling tighter into a ball. This caused everyone to turn and look at Lok. The wolf turned and nuzzled Lok's face whining a little as he did so. The touch seemed to calm Lok though he was still unconscious and also still curled in a tight ball. That's when Dante knew that Zhalia was right. It looked like the wolf really cared about Lok but for why Dante hadn't the slightest idea; and for that matter he still couldn't figure out how it got in the safe room in the first place. That's when he thought of Cherit.

"Cherit how did it get in here; was it here before you guys got here?" Dante asked the small titan who had been perched on the back of one of the chairs.

"I'm not very sure really. After using my powers to boost my strength in order to help Caliban I was out for a while. When I finally came around I found Caliban pointing his sword at the wolf that was where it is now. It won't let us anywhere near Lok. When I had finally came to I tried to fly over to them and he growled and would cover his body over Lok more." Cherit said his ears falling behind his head showing his worry.

While Dante was talking with Cherit Zhalia took that chance to walk closer to the wolf since it was only watching Dante at the moment. She was hoping that maybe she would be able to stun it or something just long enough so that she could grab Lok. Then she would just hope for the best after that. Lok may be skinny but he was no feather weight so she wouldn't be able to hold on to him for long. If the wolf caught on to quick she wouldn't stand a chance if she was carrying Lok.

Before she could even get close enough to touch Lok the wolf turned to look straight at her. Zhalia froze right where she was, she didn't move nor did she take the chance to breath instead holding her breath. The wolf looked at her not snarling yet, but with a look that seemed to say don't even think about touching him. Dante and Sophie had stopped to watch. Dante again noted that the wolf's expression and eyes were way too intelligent for any normal wolf.

"Easy now I'm not here to hurt you. That's my friend you got there. You can understand me cant you. You look to intelligent for you not to." Zhalia said calmly to the wolf. She had her hands up in front of her so the wolf knew she wasn't up to any funny business.

"I don't know if you know but there is something wrong with Lok and we need to make sure he's ok. Could you let us take a look at him?" Zhalia said in a voice that wasn't in the usual sarcastic curt Zhalia manner. She kept her voice low and calm almost soothing. Sophie could tell that she was worried about Lok. From what they could see of him he didn't look to good. His face was flush and he was still in the tight ball he had been in when he was upstairs. He still hadn't waken up as well and was now panting heavily which was really worrying her.

Lok seemed to have a knack for getting himself into trouble. Falling into the river, almost drowning on 2 or 3 occasions, almost getting himself killed on to many numerous occasions to count, falling into traps, and then getting hurt while trying to defend Sophie on a few occasions were just the tip of the iceberg of Lok's bad luck with trouble. This time it seemed that he got himself in more trouble than he could handle. Sophie just hoped that it wasn't too late to help him.

"Please Lok wake up. Please be ok." Sophie whispered. Only Dante could hear her having been standing by her the whole time.

Or at least to what he knew of.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey there heartbreakerninja here!**

**sorry it took so long getting another chapter up. work can be a pain sometimes especially when it gets in the way of things i rather be doing such as writing. anyway here's the next chapter! hope you enjoy it. sorry if its confusing at times it should clear up later in the story lol. and sorry its soooo short. anyways here you go :)**

* * *

><p>*back with Lok*<p>

Lok was in a swirl of images along with the pain that seemed to come from everywhere within his mind. He was only vaguely aware of Zayev beside him and even more vaguely aware that Dante and the others were close by as well.

But his attention, at the moment, was on neither of those facts. Images of things he could barley understand, and then some he understood none of, kept flashing before him. Like the last time he had put on the ring he was seeing images, both good and bad, flash before him of the past and the future. He saw his dad, just like before, only this time he was being chased into Atlantis by organization thugs. If they hadn't been to Atlantis a month before this vision would have made little sense.

Before he could dwell on that vision another over shadowed the last. This time it was one of organization thugs filtering into the safe house. He could actually see himself curled up on the floor with Dante and the others hovering over him. Somehow he was able to tell that this was not that far back from the present.

Then once again another vision eclipsed that one. But this one was different. This one was of the future. Lok couldn't tell how he knew that but he did. In the vision he saw himself on the floor in an unfamiliar dark place. He couldn't see very far into the darkness but he could hear Dante's and Sophie's voices faintly. It sounded like they were looking for him. Then the him in his vision turned his head and he saw Zhalia there to sitting on the floor next to him. It looked like her she was hurt. Both her hands were covered in blood and there was blood on her shirt; but he couldn't see where it was coming from.

"You hear that Lok? It sounds like Dante and Sophie are ok and their looking for us. So…so you just stay with me for a little longer ok and I promise I'll get you out of here ok? Then I'll help you get him back you hear?" the Zhalia in his vision said her voice sounding if she was close to tears. But what she said didn't make sense. Why would he go somewhere and leave her? And who did he loose? And why was she so close to tears? It didn't make sense. He tried to see what she was looking at cause she was no longer looking at his face but down at his side; but before he could the vision slowly faded out. The last thing he could hear from the vision was Zhalia calling his name and a wolf's howl before it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so i probably gave to much away but im not sure. anyway for theose who have probably figured out as to what loks vision was hinting at dont worry it will be a while before that even comes close to happening.<strong>

**anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll try to get the next one up faster. hopefully i'll get a day off soon in which i can write till i cant write no more lol**

**anyway**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**sorry it took so long getting this up. a couple of things got in the way lol one being work. ugh i hate february. for those who dont know i work at subway so this month is the $5 footlong sale where all subs are $5 which means big headache for sandwich artist [no lie thats my job tittle] like me cause we end up with a line all the way out to the parking lot [again no lie 3 days in a row we had people standing all the way down the sidewalk and into the parking lot and IT WAS RAINING!] so glad we only have 14 days left of it lol any way the 2nd thing that got in the way was my other fan fic lol no explanation needed kinda self ****explanatory lol. 3rd thing and most annoying thing to get in my way was this site itself! [didnt see that coming huh lol] for 2 days i couldnt log in for some odd reason [anyone else get that error message?] so i couldnt fav anything nor could i add anything onto the site so i had this done but couldnt get it up.**

**anyway hope you like this chapter. much longer then the last chapter [sorry about that lol] **

**and like always i LOVE reading your guy's reviews so keep them coming helps me see what you guys like and dont like about the story. i dont even care if its a flamer i still love reading them lol plus if you guys got questions im more then happy to answer them as long as they arent asking about how this is going to end cause im not telling lol i dont do spoilers **

**anyway hope you like this chapter i think i could have done better one the first couple of paragraphs but other than that i love it :)**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja :D**

* * *

><p>*Zayev and Lok*<p>

The pain in Lok's head had started to lessen and he was finally able to open his eyes. The visions had also stopped along with the pain. The last vision shown to him was a strange swirl pattern that he could have sworn he'd seen before. After that his surroundings came into focus. All around him was the white space that he had seen earlier.

"I see you have made it through the conversion little one. You don't know how glad I am to see it did not drive you mad like so many others." A voice said to Lok that could only be the voice of Zayev, seeing how he was the only one that seemed to speak both with soft growls and words at the same time; not to mention he was the only one Lok had ever seen in the white space.

Lok shook his head as if to clear it a bit regretting the movement soon after since it caused him to feel really dizzy afterwards. After the dizziness stopped Lok looked around him again only seeing the bright white all around him. No wolf in sight. Lok stood up slowly trying to keep from feeling dizzy again. Once on his feet he again looked around him before taking a few steps forward.

"Where are you Zayev? I can hear you and can somehow sense your presence, but I don't see you anywhere." Lok said a little confused as he looked around him.

Lok then heard a throaty growl and a throaty chuckle. Lok instantly liked the sound of it.

"I'm right here little one." Zayev said as he came up beside Lok. Lok was glad to see him. He didn't know why but he felt like he had known Zayev all his life even though they had only known each other for no more than a few hours. Now that he was standing he could see just how big Zayev really was.

The large white wolf was about the size of a small pony. Zayev's muzzle was at about the middle of Lok's for arm. He was easily 2 or 3 times bigger than most gray wolves. His body was well proportioned and was covered by soft white fur with not a speck of any other color in it. His tail was slightly raised as it swished back in forth showing how relaxed and how happy the wolf was. His paws were huge, almost bigger then a lions if not the same size. His eyes were still the most striking feature of the wolf. They were a pure gold color at one moment then they would shift to a brilliant deep sea blue. The short gold chain with a strange swirl pattern on the circular medallion hanging from it was still around his neck along with the single diamond in the shape of a diamond on his forehead.

Lok took a good look at the medallion. He could have sworn he'd seen that pattern before; not only as one of his visions but also in his father's journal.

"Zayev your medallion, I think I've seen a drawing of it before in my father's journal." Lok told Zayev. The wolf looked inquisitively at Lok for a second before speaking.

"What is your father's name?" Zayev asked.

"Ethan Lambert, but he's been missing for a long time." Lok said sadness evident even in the small sentence.

"Hmm the name doesn't sound familiar but it wouldn't surprise me if he heard of it or seen it somewhere among Joan's possessions. She left a lot of her notes and logs in different places; it wouldn't be the first time someone has come across one of here notebooks mentioning something about me. Not to mention my other past seekers who also kept logs and journals. Maybe once you have regained full consciousness we should take a look at it." Zayev concluded.

Lok smiled he was glad Sophie was able to fix his father's journal. The only reason he remember seeing the medallion was because he saw it after the journal was fixed. Then something hit him.

"What do you mean, once I gain full consciousness? Aren't I already awake?" Lok asked a little confused by Zayev's statement. Zayev looked at him, surprise evident on his face even as a wolf.

"Lok do you mean to tell me you didn't know you are still asleep and are in a part of your mind that links us?" the white wolf said surprise even more evident in his voice. Lok looked at him sheepishly before he looked a little startled at the idea of being inside his own mind. He took another look around him, Zayev's words from when he was still in pain had new meaning to him now.

"_**You are in the space that connects us. For now it shows nothing because you know nothing. But soon it will take shape to your will and to your heart."**_

Lok looked over to Zayev then back around the space again.

"So this is the space, in my mind, that connects us?" Lok asked to make sure he had it right. Zayev nodded. "I'm a little confused then. If you are a titan why is it that this space was created in my mind for you but never for any of my other titans?" Lok asked.

"That's because they are not guardian titans. Guardian titans have stronger bonds to their seekers then other types of titans." Zayev explained. Lok nodded in understanding. It was a little strange, he had never even heard of guardian titans before let alone something like a mental link being possible, but at least it was a simple explanation to what had happened.

"So how do I wake up then?" Lok asked with a laugh since the question sounded funny even to him. Zayev laughed the laugh that Lok liked so much along with him.

"Just close your eyes and drift off as if you were going to sleep and you'll wake right up. Good thing to, your friends are getting anxious. I think I might have scared them; though to be fair they scared me first. Zayev said shaking his head while still laughing to himself.

"Huh?" Lok said a little startled. Zayev laughed again

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough. Now if you're ready; close your eyes and feel yourself drift off. Relax and just drift." Zayev said quietly but mirth could still be heard in his voice.

Lok sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to relax and just drift. It wasn't too hard; Zayev's voice on top of the soft soothing growls was very calming. He soon felt himself drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

**yayaya finally new chapter! *insert fan fare lol***

**hey there heartbreakerninja here.**

**sorry it took so long to get this up its been an interesting month to say the least. but i've already explained it once in my other story so i wont bore you with it agian [if you have no idea what im talking about check chapter 37 of the aftermath of jaden's author note]**

**anyway i dont know what to feel about this chapter. it was needed to explain what the team was seeing while lok was having his visions and i didnt want...never mind i almost gave away to much lol. anway [lol] let me know what you think about this chapter cause i honestly dont know whether i like it or not. but it is what it its and the story must go one lol. hope you like this chapter :)**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja :)**

**p.s. sorry its so short :(**

* * *

><p>*Back in the safe room*<p>

Zayev had heard Sophie's worried plea to the unconscious Lok. His large ears could hear a pin drop on bottom floor of the house from where he was; so Sophie's low whispered plea were easily heard from his position on the futon. It was then that he knew that these were not enemies that Lok needed protecting from; these were people that cared about him. If Zayev had been in a different form he would have smacked himself upside the head for not realizing it sooner.

Zayev looked over to the dark haired woman closest to him. He could tell she was fearful of him. Looking around he could see that they all were, but to be fair they had scared the daylights out of him first; especially the older male.

He knew right off the bat that the titan that had dared to hold its blade to him was the titan of the older male. One of Zayev's abilities made it so that he could see titan bonds with their seekers, and the Caliban and this older male called Dante had a very close bond. So he went on the offensive quickly with him. It had surprised him when Dante had called back his titan. It left him baffled that a seeker would call back his titan when said titan held a blade to a vital spot. It was that action that had kept him from taking Lok and getting out of there. Then when the older female called Zhalia spoke to him he could tell she was sincere. Finally, the final action that told him that they were friend and not foe was the young girl called Sophie. Her quiet plea told him all he needed to know.

Zayev gave a heavy sigh full of relief before he looked straight at Dante. To Dante's credit he held Zayev's long stare. After a long minute Zayev gave a satisfied snort and looked down at Lok, ruffling his hair with his snout. He then laid his head down on his paws before disappearing into a shock of bright light and going back into the ring on Lok's hand. Lok glowed a bright blue green before everything went back as it was before. Leaving the team shocked.

The room was left into silence and shock before anyone started to move.

"Was that" Sophie started.

"A titan from the ring? I think so." Dante said, bewilderment in his voice.

"Well while you guys ponder that, I'm going to check on Lok." Zhalia said back to her curt manner. She had already climbed onto the futon to get a better look at Lok. By lifting one of his eye lids she could see that he was dreaming since his eyes were moving back and forth quickly. A check on his pulse said that it had almost gone back down to a normal rate, taking with it the flush in his cheeks. His body was also more limp and relaxed and not so tightly curled up as it was before. Zhalia sighed, whatever had gone on with Lok when he put that ring on it was over now. Now if only he would open his eyes they could all relax more.

"He's ok guys; probably tired out of his mind but he seems to be over what ever happened when he put the ring on." Zhalia said to her teammates as she sat beside Lok on the futon; rubbing a soothing hand across his back absently. The atmosphere around them relaxed instantly with the sign that Lok was ok. Now all they had to do was wait for the young Lambert to wake up and fill them in on what had happened.

But unknown to the team of seekers they were being closely watched right at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>ok what i was going to say before i noticed i was giving away to much is this. i didnt want zayev around when lok wakes up. [not going to say why though lol] so i had to work this chapter to get zayev off the futon and back in the ring. hopefully this wasnt to confusing of a chapter. writeing at 3am isnt the smartest idea but it seems to bring up some pretty interesting chapters lol.<strong>

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there heartbreakerninja here :)**

**sorry this took so long to get up lol i had to do some serious research on arc angels for this one. did you know that depending on what religion you listen to there are around a hundred in all. im going with the christian/roman catholic verson [since im a christian] so there are 3. [read the story to find out which ones] and thats all im giving away lol. oh ya and happy belated easter. i got this finished yesterday but because it was easter i didnt have time to post it lol well anyway hope you like chapter 8 :)**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja :) **

* * *

><p>*Somewhere in the hidden organization secret stronghold.*<p>

"_**He's ok guys; probably tired out of his mind but he seems to be over whatever happened when he put the ring on."** Zhalia said to her teammates as she sat beside Lok on the futon; rubbing a soothing hand across his back absently._

The Professor watched intently at the screen before him. None of the Huntik team had noticed the small invisible titan that was recording them live to the organizations stronghold.

The Professor scratched behind his dogs, Ethan, ears absently as he contemplated over the scene before him. Not very surprised about how the titan of the ring that belonged to Joan of Arc was indeed a guardian titan. They were a very rare and powerful class of titans. They were almost on par with the legendary titans of will, mind, and spirit. But what troubled him though was the titans form.

"I thought you said that Zayev was not the guardian that Joan processed Alec. Didn't you say that the journal of the second princess to the crown stated that Joan had Gabriel the arc angel as her guardian titan?" The Professor asked slightly irritated with his head researcher who stood close behind him looking very calm as he held a very small old book.

The book was beautiful. It had a gold latch in the front along with a single sapphire, in the shape of a heart, embedded in the sky blue and magenta painted cover. At that moment Alec had the book open in his hands. He pushed his unruly long strawberry blond hair out of his eyes before speaking.

"Sir, from what I have read, it seems that Joan did have the arc angel Gabriel as her guardian. I have something interesting to show you though that might clear this mystery up for you though." Alec said as he turned to a brightly lit work table behind him; the Professor not far behind. "From what I've deciphered sir, it seems that Gabriel had the ability to become the wolf that we know as Zayev. You see Zayev and Gabriel is the same titan." Alec finished with a huge grin on his face. He was proud of himself, and a little smug, that he figured out the mystery.

When they got to the table Alec pulled over a larger old green and black book, not as richly decorated, and sat it beside the smaller book he had just been holding.

"Sir this is a journal that was written by a man that was among Joan's followers though he never mentions his name. He has very detailed drawings along with descriptions, notes, and other such matters on Joan and the other guardian seekers and their rings." Alec says as he starts to flip through the pages of the larger journal before stopping half way through the book. He stopped at a page with a large pictured that looked to be drawn in old ink. Alec pointed at a spot in the picture.

"This is a picture of Joan and her guardian. As you can see it shows her releasing her titan, but that's not all. Beside her releasing Gabriel it shows what looks like a wolf in front of Gabriel." Alec said pointing to what looked like Gabriel bowing into the wolf. But not just that it looked like the angel's hands were becoming paws with claws.

"The description underneath says this: Joan's horse had been slain in battle and there wasn't another one near enough for her to keep up with being at the front lines so she called forth her guardian titan and told him to take his second form. And to our surprise Gabriel became a great wolf and she called out to him. Only she did not call him Gabriel she called him Zayev." Alec read out to the professor with a huge grin on his face.

The professor was speechless. This was a whole new development in their plans that they hadn't expected. Originally they had thought that there were 6 guardian titans, but if Zayev and Gabriel were one and the same than that would mean that the others would be the same way; which means that there are only 3 guardians!

"Alec, get as much information on this development, stat. I want to know both names of the titans, the names of their known seekers, any information on said seekers, where they might be located, and what their abilities are that makes them guardians. Then I want you to find a way to get stats on Lok's physical and mental conditions. We don't want him to slip away from us." Professor barked to Alec as he paced the floor thinking of anything else that needed to be done.

"Way ahead of you sir; we have already found out the arc angels names of the other titans. We already know Gabriel; the other two are Michael, and Raphael. We have not yet come to what their second forms names yet. As for keeping tabs on Lok's condition we'll need to send 'him', our double agent that Zhalia has never met, over to their safe house now. He has a medical back ground so he should be able to keep track of the new guardian seekers physical and mental status." Alec responded, pulling out an electronic tablet to begin writing down notes and sending out the necessary commands for the next phase of the plan.

The professor turned to the man that had been standing in the shadows behind his chair a few minutes before. He had his back turned away from the others. He was still watching the screen showing the live images of the Huntik team in question.

"Are you ready for this mission? It won't be an easy one but I have confidence in your ability's. But if you fail don't bother coming back unless you have a good idea of how to fix the problem. Do you understand?" the professor asked the double agent in front of him. The man didn't turn towards the professor, instead he step towards the screen and placed his hand beside Lok's head as if to reach in and touch the young sleeping Lambert. Still not turning around he spoke.

"I accept this mission and I will not fail." Said the double agent as he pulled his hand from the screen and turned towards the professor. His dark green eyes flashed in the light as he turned giving him an eerie look of determination before he stepped away from the shadows and into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>dont know if this is a good stopping point or not but to go forward im going to have to stop it here. oh ya and the double agent is NOT danny phantom lol you wont believe all the comments i got from another site who kept asking that yeeesh. so im fixing this now before it get started lol<strong>

**anyway**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja :)**


	9. important notice!

Hi guys heartbreakerninja here

You're probably wondering why you are getting this instead of the next chapter. Well I have some bad news. My laptop has recently decided that it does not wont to resume start up. I have talked to tech support and they say I need to go to best buy have them pull my personal data off my computer then do a system restart because of corrupt windows data. * **insert frustrated screaming, keyboard head banging, and the threatening of inanimate object here* **I don't know when I will be able to take it to get it fixed and unfortunately the next chapter to this story is on said laptop all ready to be put up only to be out of my reach.. hopefully I can get this fix soon till then all stories are on hold till further notice sorry guys I am going to try and get it fixed soon so till then I will miss you all greatly. Man this makes me really depressed because I was really on a roll

See ya as soon as I can

heartbreakerninja


	10. Chapter 9

**hey there heartbreakerninja here,**

**bet you didnt expect to see me back so fast and a new chapter to boot! :) my little brother [19 years old] was able to find out and fix what was wrong with my computer in like 10 seconds flat! needless to say i was pretty happy :) and to show how much i missed you guys i give you the next chapter in this story :) enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>*Back with Lok*<p>

Lok stirred slightly in his sleep not exactly awake yet but not exactly asleep. His head was slightly throbbing from a headache that had formed after the pain from the conversion had passed. Instantly he brought his hand behind his head to rub the soreness out of it.

It had been about an hour after Zayev had gone back into the ring. So by that time the rest of the Huntik team had made themselves comfortable around the room.

Zhalia was the only one still by the futon since she was the one checking over him every 10 minutes or so. Since Lok had fallen over after putting the ring on Zhalia had felt a tad bit more protective of the youngest member of their team than usual. She had grown fond of all the members of their team but Lok had really grown on her in a little brother kind of way that was different to how she felt towards Sophie. As for Dante…well she hadn't completely figured out her strong feeling for him just yet.

Dante had stationed himself beside the holotome which was sitting on the table in front of the big monitor. He was trying to reconnect contact with Guggenhiem but wasn't having much luck. Something was jamming signals out of the safe house. By now he would have moved the team to a different safe house since this one had been compromised...again; but with Lok still in a slightly comatose state he had reframed from trying to move him. especially since he didn't have a way to transport the young Lambert other than trying to carry him and that would be even more dangerous to the team since they, for one, would be exposed to any prying eye outside of the building but also slowed down, and two, if Lok was hurt in anyway moving him could make him worse. That was one of the reasons why he was trying to get a hold of Guggenhiem. He wanted to see if he could send out one of the foundations specialized doctors to check out Lok to see if he was alright. It worried him how long the young Lambert had been unconscious. Counting the time of the fight with how long he had been out of it since they had found him on the futon, Lok had been out for a total of three and a half hours and counting. If he didn't wake up soon Dante would be forced to have to move him and get him to a secure hospital. But for now he would try and get out the emergency call to the foundation.

On the other end of the room Sophie had fallen asleep on one of the regular couches in the room. She had at first stayed by the futon, but after Zhalia shooed her away saying it wasn't good to crowed Lok and that she would let her know if anything had changed. So Sophie had, at first, busied herself by making tea for everyone in the kitchen area of the safe room. After she had done that she had wandered around the area, but not straying too far from where Lok was still sleeping. She soon had become bored of that and had sat down on the couch. It hadn't taken her long before she had dozed off. Zhalia had seen the younger girl trying to stay awake only for sleep to eventually win out. Smirking at the young seeker she had gotten up to gently lay her the rest of the way down onto the couch and throw a thin blanket over her before settling back down on the floor against the futon Lok was laying on.

Since she was the closest Zhalia was the first to notice that Lok was staring to wake up. Slowly so not to scare the boy, Zhalia got up and sat on the futon beside him.

"Lok can you hear me?" Zhalia said getting Dante's attention from where he was still sitting. Dante turned to see Lok starting to shift around on the futon he had been laying on.

"OH thank the lord he's finally awake." Dante said with relief as he rushed over to where the young Lambert had been laying; Rousing Sophie before heading over to him and Zhalia.

"Lok do you hear me? Can you say anything?" Dante asked the stirring yet still out of it Lok. He got a groan in response making the team smile at him.

Lok was going to be alright. At least for the most part.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its a little short but hopefully it was a good welcome back chapter <strong>

**let me know what ya think about this chapter**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**hey heartbreakerninja here,**

**so how ya all doing? sorry its been so long been on vacation. been in disney world for 5 days and 2 days in tennessee [still in tennessee at the moment lol] its been a whole lot of fun and i got lots of pictures [i love pictures lol] havent decided if i want to put them on deviant art yet or on facebook. let you guys know soon. well anyway back to the objective of today.**

**i havnt done a lot of editing on this so if theres any mistakes let me know cause i havent a clue and i suck at spelling and the like lol.**

**anyway. enjoy the story and let me know what ya think :) hmmm i wonder how many of you actually read these author notes that i leave lol [*shrugs*]**

**see ya in the next chapter,**

**heartbreakerninja**

* * *

><p>*continuing on*<p>

Lok, being still slightly out of it, didn't know exactly where he was and wasn't totally aware of what exactly happened. Like waking up from a dream, what happened between him and Zayev was slightly foggy. It was there but just out of reach. The same thing for what happen when he put on the ring. He wasn't even aware of how or even that he had been moved.

"Come on Lok time to wake up," said a gentle but somewhat familiar voice it was hard to tell though with the growls combined in it.

"Hmmm I don't whanna." Lok mumbled back to the voice. Soft chuckles with soft growls accompanying them that sounded nice in Lok's ears where his only answer to his mumbles.

"Very well but your friends are waiting for you to open your eyes little one." The gentle voice and growls said still chuckling.

At the mention of his friends Lok gave a tired sigh.

"Fine." Lok said with another sigh before stirring a little more.

Now while this little conversation was going on, Zhalia was gently shaking Lok's shoulder trying to wake him up. At first his one sided conversation sort of made sense but the weird "fine" didn't make any sense to her so she just chopped it up to he was still dreaming.

"Lok come on 3 hours is enough time to take a nap." Zhalia said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't push him Zhalia, he'll wake up when he's ready." Dante chastised. To tell the truth though, he was a little worried to, but Lok was a strong seeker and had proven that he could bounce back from a lot. This time would, hopefully, be no different.

Finally Lok rolled on to his side before slowly opening his eyes blinking away, the dimed but still bright, lights that were shining in his eyes. At first he just laid there still a little groggy and with a headache to boot. He really didn't want to wake up; he was having a weird and crazy but interesting dream about a talking wolf that was as big as a small horse. What was weird though was that he could have sworn he had just heard his voice telling him to wake up because his friends were waiting for him. Lok just chopped it up to still being half asleep.

Finally Lok looked over to see Zhalia sitting beside him with a look of relief on her face.

"Zhalia?" Lok said slightly confused as to why Zhalia was sitting next to him. Had he fallen asleep on the couch again?

"How you feeling Lok?" Zhalia asked getting another confused look from the young Lambert.

"Ok, I think." Lok said as he tried to sit up only to cause a case of vertigo to happen, sending his head spinning and to throb worse.

"Whoa there Lok slow down a bit. You've been through one heck of a ride. You probably want to take it easy for a sec." Dante cautioned Lok as he sat up the futon so Lok had something to lean against. This only caused Lok to give him a startled and confused look.

"What do you mean been through? What happened?" Lok asked confused more than ever. Dante and Zhalia shared a look before they turned back to the young Lambert who was laying a bit against the back of the raised futon, still slightly tired even after sleeping for 3 and a half hours; not to mention the nice sized headache he had.

"Lok, what do you remember from this morning?" Sophie asked, finally deciding to speak up.

"Umm well we were all sitting down. Then we listened to Guggenhiem and he told us about the ring of Arc." Lok answered looking down at his lap as he thought about what had apparently happened 3 HOURS AGO! It was a little fuzzy since he had just woken up or at least that's what he thought.

"Anything else?" Dante asked. "Like what happened after you put on the ring?"

Lok was shocked back in to the present when he finally noticed the ring on his right hand that he was unconsciously turning around his finger. When he finally noticed it he raised it up to his face for a better look. That's when it all hit him everything that happened before and after he was knocked unconscious, but he could only say one thing.

"Zayev." Lok said almost in a whisper. And as if on cue a wolf was heard howling before Zayev appeared in front of Lok.

"Nice to see you again little one." Zayev said with a wolfish grin with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Looking around Zayev noticed that the others were looking at him shocked and a little defensive. "What? Never seen a guardian titan before? He said with the laugh Lok had begun to love so much. But it was Dante who was shocked back into reality by Zayev's statement.

"Wait, wait you're one of the 6 GUARDIAN TITANS! The same guardian's that are on par with the legendary titans of will, mind, and spirit?" Dante nearly shouted with shock.

"Actually there are only 3 of us but yes I am a guardian titan. You might know my by one of my other names for I have many. I have been called Hrolleif and Kadzait, even Leloo once or twice among others but it has always been customary for my new seeker to call me Zayev until they came up with a name they thought more suitable. My last seeker called me Gabriel which I can probably guess is the one you will recognize the best." Zayev explained in answer.

Now it was Sophie's turn to gasp.

"Wait you're Kadzait! THE Kadzait of Casterwill legend? The same Kadzait that worked together with Katipas Casterwill to try and help the French and the Indians to reclaim America from the British in the French and Indian war?" Sophie explained almost in one breath. Zayev turned towards Sophie with a wolfish smile on his face.

"You know your history, but yes I am the same Kadzait from that time. Katipas was an interesting seeker. He was one of only 3 of my seekers that have never had one vision the entire time we were bonded, which is strange as I am the guardian of sight." Zayev said fondly.

The entire time this was going Lok and Zhalia just kind of sat on the futon till Lok laid his head in his hands from the headache that was still raging on.

"You ok kido?" Zhalia asked Lok seeing that he had his head in his hand. This made Zayev turn his head to Lok and nozzle the top of his head with his snout causing his hair to fly around.

"Ya just a headache." Lok answered which was muffled by his hands.

"Zayev I have a couple of questions for you about what happened to Lok when he put on the Joan of Arc's ring. Like why he collapsed in pain when you and him bonded and how you have a consciousness somewhat like Cherit here." Dante said gesturing to the yama titan sitting on his shoulder, who waved at the large wolf titan.

Zayev dipped his head in understanding before walking over to stand toe to toe to Dante before looking him directly in the eye intensely. Dante didn't move but stared right back with the same intensity. Sophie looked back and forth between Dante and the titan confused as to what they were staring at each other so intently for.

"What is...?" Sophie started but Lok stopped her and shook his head.

"Shhhh, just watch Zayev know what he's doing." Lok answered knowingly.

"But how do you know that?" Sophie asked. Lok was acting like he knew Zayev for years. Lok looked at her and shrugged.

"Cause he told me so." Lok said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zhalia was shocked to say the least on to finding out that Zayev was indeed one of the guardian titans that the organization had been looking out for for years now.

How did this one slip from their fingers? Something wasn't adding up right. Zhalia's eyes narrowed. Could Guggenhiem have something to do with it? Zhalia shook her head. No that couldn't be it the Huntik foundation just got lucky. There was no way Guggenhiem would betray the foundation. He was a lot of things but a traitor he was not. But still Zhalia would have to keep an eye on this situation a little more carefully then she usually would.

Zhalia turned to watch Lok and her gaze softened. The organization was powerful and Lok had something that they have coveted for a long time. He was in some real danger now. More danger than he had ever been in before. If the organization was to find out that he had The Ring of Arc and found out that it held the guardian titan Gabriel/Zayev within it; the professor would stop it nothing to get a hold of him. The professor would stop it nothing to get to him; and once he had him it would be hard to get him back especially with the professors mysterious ways of making sure his subordinates followed him at any cost. Lok was strong and Dante would also be around and of course she and Sophie were there too but still.

Zhalia bit her lip. She would have to speak with Dante and Sophie later on how to keep Zayev and Lok under wraps and out of the eye of the organization.

Zhalia turned back just in time to see and hear Zayev let out a terrifying growling bark right into Dante's face. Dante just stood his ground and continued to stare Zayev down. Sophie was shaking all over. She was completely frightened of the awesome might of the titan that was Zayev. She had read and heard the stories of his awesome might; but never had she experienced something of this magnitude ever before in her life. She turned to see how Lok was reacting to his willful titan; but to her shock Lok was grinning ear to ear like he had just learned something amazing.

"Lok aren't you scared at all? Why are you grinning like the cat from Alice and Wonderland?" Sophie asked exasperated with Lok's lack of fear of what was going on 2 feet in front of him. Lok look at Sophie confused.

"Didn't you hear Zayev explain what he was doing? He said he was testing Dante as he walked up to him." Lok asked. Zayev gave a little chuckle and a snort that blew Dante's hair everywhere before looking back over to Lok.

"That's because, little one, that I said that only to you with in our link. And to answer your question, dear Sophie, I wanted to see if Dante here was trustworthy enough to let him in on the inner secrets of the link between myself and Lok." Zayev told Lok and Sophie.

"And is he?" Zhalia asked. Zayev looked at Zhalia for a long time; almost staring with the same intensity as he did at Dante before he looked back at Dante.

"Yes, yes I think you all are." Zayev finally answered. Leaving Lok grinning even more.


	12. Chapter 11

**hey there heartbreakerninja here.**

**sorry this chapter took so long getting up i kind of hit a road block for a while and couldnt figure out where to push it a long to. unfortunetly that made this chapter a very long drawn out explanation narrated by zayev that didnt really go anywhere. but it was needed for the story [and later chapters] so i had to put it in. sorry if its a little dull but let me know what ya think **

**see ya in the next chapter**

* * *

><p>*still with the team*<p>

"Forgive me for that but I'm not fully accustomed to having a seeker that completely trusts their team as well as Lok does. This is why I had to test you, to see if you were worthy to know the inner secrets of a guardian titan and their seekers bond. It is not often that outsiders know about it and this would be my first time dealing with this kind of situation. Though Joan had a habit of writing about it in her many journals, so there is written documentation of it." Zayev explained to the team after they had all settled down again.

After telling the team that they were worthy of knowing everyone kind of wandered around to find a seat. Though Lok said he would be glad to get up and give his seat to one of the girls, everyone told him to stay put till they knew for sure he was back to 100% for sure. Even Zayev gave him a pointed look which pretty much settled it. Dante pulled up an armchair while Sophie sat on the adjacent couch. Zhalia decided to sit on the floor beside the futon since she wasn't sure if Lok wouldn't collapse again. Zayev on the other hand paced back and forth around the center of the group.

"Hmmm how do I start? Ok we'll start with an explanation of the guardians first since that will make this easier to understand." Zayev started off still pacing around the room. "Each guardian is of course a guardian of something; for example, I am the guardian of sight which means I give my seeker the ability to see into the future and have the ability to use the spell provisio which is a foresight spell that enables you to see a glimpse into the future to see a few seconds to a few minutes of what will happen. It's a powerful spell but weaker to its truer form which is the spell posterum oculis which is mine and my seekers true power. It is the spell to see into the future willingly." Zayev said. But before he could continue Zhalia cut him off.

"Wait what do you mean by see into the future willingly?" Zhalia asked; she didn't like the sound of that and didn't like where this was going one bit.

Zayev hesitated before continuing his pacing then answered Zhalia's question.

"It means that becoming the seeker of a guardian titan is a little riskier than with any other titan. It's even riskier than becoming the seeker of a legendary titan. And before you ask what that means, it means that since I am the guardian titan of sight, Lok is the visum oculos or the eyes of sight. Which means he has the privilege and the burden of seeing the future which can sometimes come to him without the aid of the spell and can also be mentally and physically stressful and sometimes painful." Zayev said over riding Sophie and Zhalia both who were about to ask about what that had meant.

Everyone except Lok was shocked by Zayev's words. He had felt the effects of the conversion so it didn't surprise him that being the seeker of a guardian titan was a little more dangerous than the usual bonding of a titan. When he had had those strange visions, which he now knew or at least might think they were, of the future they had hurt his head even after the conversion had been complete. He still had a slight headache from it all, though not as bad as it was. A good rest would probably clear it right up. It was funny even after sleeping that long he still felt totally drained.

"So you're saying that because of being the seeker of a guardian titan, Lok could go through what he did when he put on the ring the first time?" Dante asked. He was really worried now. This could be very bad if every time Lok tried to use Zayev and he ended up collapsing; especially if he was in a battle and no one was nearby to bail him out of trouble if he was to collapse again.

Zayev shook his head.

"Not exactly like that. It was worse this time because it was the first time it has ever happen. His body and mind weren't uses to something like that so his body shut down to protect its self. Once he gets used to it and has a bit of practice, unless it's a very big unprepared for vision and/or he's low on energy or tired, something of this magnitude shouldn't happen again." Zayev explained with a nod of his head before he went to sit next to Lok only to find that the young Lambert had fallen asleep once again somewhere near the end of his explanation. Zayev looked over and saw the concern on Lok's teammates faces and with a chuckle he reassured them.

"Don't worry he's fine; just tired is all. Even though he seemed unconscious to you his mind was very active during the conversion process. This caused a bit of stress on his body. That being said you can see the results; a very tired Lok Lambert." The large wolf titan said as he pulled the thin blanket on the edge of the couch over Lok with his teeth before lying down beside the couch, and unexpectedly beside Zhalia how inwardly flinched at his closeness. She wasn't too comfortable with this titan being as smart as he was. Along with how dangerous he was too; especially to Lok. She would have to talk to Dante about what she knew without Zayev being around. Lok should know to but if the legends were correct Zayev would know what ever Lok knew and that could pose a problem. She remember that in one of the books that the organization had acquired it had said that once one of the guardian titans had become fearful that its seeker was into much danger and without the seekers permission, it spirited the said seeker away from the said danger. Which meant that if she told Lok what she knew Zayev may think he's in too much danger where he is and take him far away from them and if the legend was true, then they may not see him again if that were to happen.

Zhalia shook her head lightly. No she wouldn't let that happen. This meant she would have to tell Dante instead as soon as she could. Hopefully that would be sooner than later.

* * *

><p><strong>if i've confused you any or you have a question let me know cause knowing me i probably just lost half of ya after the first 2 paragraphs lol<strong>

**anyway**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja**


	13. Chapter 12

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**soooo sorry it took so long i decided to do 2 chapters [which is why this one is really short and the second one some how ended up being 10 doc pages long lol] which also made it take longer cause my mind made this story go off somewhere and the rest of me is still trying to catch up and figure out where the heck its headed [seriously this is NOT where i thought this would go lol] some extra elements [you'll see in the next chapter] some how got added and now i got to figure out how im going to go with it and some how bring all the little side plots back together with the original plot [which is some how getting lost so im gonna have to wrangle that back in lol.**

**anyway hopefully now that i've got past the block in my story *give zayev an irritated glare* it can now move forward...hopefully.**

**heres an interesting tidbit you might find interesting. zayev isnt originally from this story [i mean my fanfic] he actually is from a story that i was working on in high school with 2 brother wolves in it zayev and chronic [ya i know weird name] the zayev in this story though is kind of a combination of the 2. zayev in his original story is black a darkness [an actual line from my story] and chronic is a white as light itself [again an actual line from the story] the eyes are another thing. zayev in his original story had gold eyes while chronic had blue. both wolves have special powers. chronic has powers over time [somewhat of a pun there lol] he can time travel and sort of stop it for short periods of time. zayev has powers over the mind. he can get into your head through your dreams and do just about what ever he wants in there. the diamond is on for this story only though the medallion is actually something that was in the original story. having a second form of gabriel is also just for this story...so far. i never really completed the other one. [im no good at doing my own stories] but i loved zayev and chronic so much that i couldnt lay them to rest so i combined them and put them in this story.**

**anyway just thought you like to know where the idea of zayev came from. for now one you might see zayev and chronic make apearences at the authors note sections [just for the heck of it and i get bored and so do they lol]**

**anyway [this authors note is getting longer than the chapter lol] hope you like the next 2 chapters and im really sorry they took so long. dont worry i havnt quit on this story yet and have no plans to [not even if it takes a complete mind of its own and goes crazy on me lol] so hope ya enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>*back with the organization*<p>

The professor watched as Zayev gave his explanation of what was going on with Lok and him with keen interest, while Alec stood behind him taking notes of what the large wolf titan said. Anything the guardian titan said was information that the organization could use to further their research on the guardian titans and maybe hopefully find the other 2. The professor gave a chuckle when he saw that Lok had fallen asleep once again. This would make him more of an easy target for them to make their move to infiltrate the Huntik team.

"Ok time to put our plan into action." The professor said as he turned to his double agent who was stood beside the top researcher Alec who was still taking notes of what Zayev and Lok were doing. "Are you ready to go? The professor asked the double agent. He stayed silent only giving a respectful nod as he kept his eyes on the young guardian seeker. Alec spoke up from there.

"After we give the signal you will head to the safe house where Dante's team is located. You will be acting as you usually do, as one of the Huntik foundations top medical seekers. You will be in charge of watching over and taking notes and test on the young Lok Lambert. He is your assignment for now. Keep stats on his physical and mental status; sending in any signs of drastic changes in his health immediately. You will also act as his guardian yourself. If you see him in any danger you will protect him with your life. He is of great value to the organization, but we need him alive or our plans will not work. Eventually we will need you to bring him to the organization but to do that you'll have to gain his trust. That is your mission if you choose to accept it." Alec said getting an eyebrow raised from both the professor and the double agent. "What I'm a mission impossible fan and I always wanted to say that." Alec said with a chuckle. The professor rolled his eyes while the double agent gave him a smirk. He too was a fan of the movie series; he just wasn't going to say as much out loud.

"All right now that that has been said, let's get this show on the road. Start up the fake transmission program and send it to Dante's team's safe house. Operation guardian is now a go." The professor said as he seated himself in his chair to start the transmission.

* * *

><p><strong>so what ya think? like i said its a little short but thats ok cause next chapter is SUPER long.<strong>

**see ya in a few in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**hey there its heartbreakerninja again :)**

**told ya i had this one up to :) and like i promised its super long! :) this chapter kinda got away from me a bit so it really goes off into its own little world about half way in but dont worry some of it is important for the future chapters. pay close attention to the flash back for it will give you crucial info for later. some of it will seem like "where the heck is this going" but i promise that it does mean something more later especially dante's part [little bit of a spoiler but this needed to be said before you started reading.] it is a little drawn out in some parts but hey most of this got written at like 2, 3, 6 sometimes even 8 in the morning. [you guys better be happy im an insomniac lol jk] **

**any way i'll go a head and let you read now cause your probably DIEING to know what happens next. lol**

* * *

><p>*back with the Huntik team*<p>

After Zayev was sure Lok would be out for awhile he bid his goodbyes and returned to the ring to conserve both his and Lok's strength. Apparently guardian titans could stay out of their rings for long periods of times. Once the wolf was out of the room it got pretty quiet as none of the team could think of anything to say.

After a few minutes Sophie ended up in the kitchen again preparing something for everyone to eat, while Zhalia watched over Lok, and Dante again returned to the holotome still trying to send out the emergency signal.

Surveillance cameras had shown that organization thugs were still in the area and watching the safe house for signs of the team. They couldn't get out without back up at this point. Zhalia could probably make an illusion with her thought specter spell to lure them away but with Lok still out of it; he would probably need help getting out of the building. Then once they were out on the street they wouldn't be able to go at their normal speed. So it be more than likely that the organization would catch up with them; and if that happened it was even more likely that Lok wouldn't have the strength to help with the fight and would be an easy target. Especially if one or more of the organizations elite were mixed in with the normal thugs. And if any of the organization thugs were like the ones they dealt with earlier that day it would be increasingly hard to keep Lok out of the line of fire. Not to mention that if the organization knew about the ring, which he was sure they did, they would go right for Lok once they saw that he had it. Plus on top of that Dante knew that Lok wouldn't be able to stand not helping even in the state he was in now; which would put him in even more danger especially if he tried a spell that would take more energy than he had or pulled out a titan that was to strong and totally drained him when it was destroyed. It was really very frustrating for poor Dante.

Whatever was blocking his signal was really irritating him. Even though Lok looked alright, and Zayev said he was alright, he still wanted to get him checked out by one of the Huntik's specialized doctors; just to be on the safe side. It had him worried that Lok was tired even after sleeping for 3 straight hours! On top of that he had acted as if he had been in real pain after he had put the ring of Arc on. Even though he said he was fine afterwards Dante had noticed him wincing a bit and he had even said he had a headache. So Dante knew there was something there that still wasn't quite right; but how to get him there quickly and safely was the problem at the moment. Maybe after it was dark they could attempt it but at the moment the sun was just past its highest point and it was too dangerous to accept the risk.

Dante stopped trying to bypass the block to his signal for a second to glance around at his team starting with Sophie, who was almost done with making a late lunch for them all, then looking at Zhalia, who was checking on Lok for the second time in 10min., before stopping to look at Lok. He looked so innocent sleeping on the futon at that moment that Dante forgot about Lok being a seeker for the moment and saw him as the young kid he really was. Lok was only about 16 years old but you'd never know it with his IQ and Knack for puzzles and problem solving skills. Dante really enjoyed watching Lok when he was working on difficult problems or puzzles because of the way he could find things in them that most people would miss. It was the same way as he looked at the world sometimes; always noticing things that most people didn't see or miss entirely.

He remembered one time when it was Lok's turn to pick up the groceries for the team to eat on the next week or so. Dante had decided to tag along just for the heck of it and Lok seemed pretty happy to have the company. They had been on their way back, with food bags in hands along with the journal open in one of Lok's, when Lok had suddenly stopped talking and even stopped walking all together. Dante had turned to ask him what was wrong when Lok suddenly started moving towards the forest area of the park that they were walking adjacent to; putting his book away as he did so.

*flash back* (warning this is very long)

"Lok what's wrong?" Dante had asked as he followed behind Lok, who had suddenly stopped talking about the past mission they had been on and started moving towards the forest area of the park they had been walking past. He had had his father's journal out to compare it with the mission they had just been talking about so he even had put it away so Dante knew something was up.

Lok didn't answer instead he shook his head and started moving slowly and quietly into a section of the woods. They kept walking like that for a few minutes. Dante was about to ask Lok again what was wrong when he suddenly heard a small sound. Lok stopped for a second to hear it before looking around himself and then up at the sky before finally taking off at a faster pace in a seemingly random direction. Dante was startled for a second before taking off after Lok. He almost lost him behind some brush before he came out behind it to find Lok kneeling down.

"Lok what's going…." Dante started before he noticed that Lok wasn't alone. Coming beside him Dante noticed that Lok had a small child in his arms.

The little boy looked no older than 6 years old and had huge tears running down his face.

"Hey there buddy what ya doing all the way out here by yourself?" Lok asked the small boy gently so not to scare him. The boy looked up at Lok who gave him a reassuring and friendly smile. The little boy sniffled a few times before answering.

"I –I found *sniffle* th-his funny looking *sniffle* necklace by-y the w-woods an-and these weird scary people chased me t-till I-I h-hid behind a *sniffle* a big rock. But-t then I got lost an-and couldn't find my way out. *sniffle* And-and then *sniffle* I tripped over that root over there and hurt my leg." The boy said before bursting into bigger tears and crying loudly. Lok began to rock the child back and forth, being careful with his left leg, while rubbing soothing circles across his back. Lok looked up worriedly at Dante who nodded before walking around to make sure the "scary guys", who were probably the organization, where gone for sure calmed down a bit.

"What's your name" Lok asked gently to the still shaking boy.

"Judah, *sniffle* but my neighbors wife calls me Ju." Judah said as he tried to dry his eyes on the neck of his shirt.

"Why does she call you that?" Lok asked half out of curiosity and the other half out of a way to keep the child calm. This made the little boy smirk a little.

"Cause she said when I was little that's all I could say when people asked me my name. So she calls me that to tease me, but I don't mind. I kind of like it." Judah said finally calmed down and smiling a little.

"Well Ju my name's Lok. Now, how about we take a look at your leg and see if we can't fix it up a bit." Lok said as he and the little boy pulled the leg of his mud covered jeans [which thankfully were a little big in the leg] up to his knee in order to see what the problem was. Lok could see a big bruise forming around the ankle and a little of the ways up almost to kids knee. The center of the bruise was a little swollen but not broken as far as Lok could tell. There were quite a few cuts and scrapes that were bleeding a bit but not much that they were life threatening.

Thankfully Lok had picked up a lot of first aid supplies at the store and even better was that he had been carrying the bag with them in it.

Pulling out the supplies he noticed that Dante had picked up some suckers, for some reason the guy loved the sugary treats, which Lok promptly grabbed and offered one to Judah who looked pretty happy to get. While Judah was busy with the sucker Lok got busy with cleaning and bandaging the boy's leg. After he had done that he took out a first aid wrap he had and wrapped it around Judah's leg so it had a bit of support. Unknown to Lok or the boy, Dante was watching them from up in a tree as he scouted out the area to make sure there were no suits nearby.

Dante hadn't known Lok had a knack for dealing with kids but he seemed to have the situation pretty under control. Even down to the ever faithful smile inducing candy offering. Though he was a bit annoyed that Lok used HIS suckers and not the gummy candies that Lok had bought for himself; but not so much when it seemed to make the kid pretty happy. Dante soon finished his sweep of the area and returned to the area with Lok and the child, who Lok was now carrying as the kid had fallen asleep.

"Did you see any suits?" Lok asked quietly so not to wake Judah. Dante shook his head.

"Either they gave up or found something of more importance then terrorizing a little kid." Dante answered watching Lok as he repositioned the child in his arms. Before asking the question that had been on his mind since they found the kid.

"Lok how'd you know he was here?" Dante asked Lok who looked up at him for a second before looking back at Judah still sleeping peacefully.

"I don't know. I remember seeing him in the park with a dog and a ball on our way to the store. But on the way back I noticed the dog was tied to a tree and the ball at the edge of the woods but I didn't see the kid. That's why I stopped. I probably would have kept going but I thought I saw the dog keep glancing at the woods and pulling on his leash. On top of that I noticed broken branches near where the ball was sitting. This made me get the feeling that the kid was in the woods. Then when I heard him cry out in the woods I looked around and saw a path broken out of a bush that looked like someone had pushed it down; along with bent down grass." Lok explained leaving Dante shocked. He hadn't even noticed the kid in the park let alone notices what he had been doing there. Yet Lok had. And that wasn't even the bigger part of it. Lok had been showing something to Dante in the journal that he had noticed and they had been discussing that on the way to the store. Lok had his full focus on the journal not even looking around him when they had passed the park. There should have been no feasible way Lok would have even seen the boy let alone know what he was doing and what his dog looked like. So how had he seen him?

As Lok checked up on the boy in his arms Dante thought back to that moment with the journal. He vaguely remembered Lok turning towards the park for a second when the dog had barked before returning to the journal. But that shouldn't have been long enough for him to even take in the whole scene. But somehow he was able to remember what the dog looked like, enough to recognize it on the way back; to see the ball sitting by the woods, and to notice that they and the boy where together on the way to the store and not together on the way back. Dante probably would have been stuck on those thoughts for a little while longer if Lok hadn't snapped him out of it with a question

"Hey Dante, what should we do with this little guy? I don't remember seeing his parents with him the first time around and I don't think leaving him with the police would be a good idea either." Lok said surprising Dante yet again.

"Why do you say that?" Dante asked the concerned looking Lok.

"Well if the suits are really still looking for him then they might go to the police looking for him to or they could impersonate an officer and then take the kid from there." Lok said with worry. He remembered the time when Zhalia had pretended to be an attorney to get a fellow Huntik member out of a jam with the police.

"What I wanna know is why they were chasing him to begin with. It's unusual for the organization to deal with small children. Teenager's maybe but not kindergartners. This doesn't make much sense." Dante said trying to wrap his head around the strange events. Lok began to shift the child again so he could reach into his shirt pocket. Inside of it he pulled out a necklace. But what was at the end of it was more intriguing. It was an unfamiliar looking amulet.

"This might be our answer. Judah was holding it in his hand when I found him. He said he found it under a stone by the monument in the park. He said that the scary guys that had chased him had been there earlier looking for something; so he got curious and looked around it to see what was there. When his dog started scratching at a stone he tried to pry it loose and when he did this was inside the stone." Lok said handing the amulet to Dante who pulled out his holotome to see what they had.

"Silver Hunter. Attack 4, Defense 4. Type; Mesoh titan hunter, size; large. Special abilities hunt and protect." The female voice of the holotome said as it showed a visual of the titan. It was a big blue and white wolf with a long mane and even longer fangs. The visual hologram swiped at the air and then howled. All in all it was a pretty intimidating titan.

"Silver Hunter huh; never expected for it to be here of all places." Dante said slightly to himself and confusing Lok farther than he already was.

"You know this titan?" Lok asked as Dante handed him back Silver Hunters amulet before he picked up his bags and Lok's as well. Dante nodded and started walking before he started explaining.

"Sort of; really it's one that Metz has been after for forever. Its story had him entranced since he first became a seeker and I've looked into it a little as away to cheer him up but all leads have led to dead ends. I actually thought it would be in Iceland at one time, but the clues never lead anywhere. Metz actually thought it could be here somewhere but he never had a chance to follow any leads for it after what happened. But that's a story for another time; right now we need to find out whether this little guy bonded with this titan and if that's true then we need to get him to a safe location before contacting his parents if it's safe enough to do so." Dante said coming to a stop again once they had exited the forest and were over by the tree that a very excited dog still stood chained up to.

Dante placed the bags on the ground just out of the dogs reach. Then he pulled out the ham bone he was going to use for a stew and gave it to the dog so it would stop whining and growling, which worked like a charm.

"Lok how about you wake up our new friend and see if he would like to answer some questions." Dante said to Lok as he pulled out a few of Lok's gummy candies and the holotome. Lok noticed the candies in his hand.

"Hey those are mine." Lok said as Dante chuckled.

"Hey you gave him one of MY suckers only fair that I now give him some of YOUR gummies." Dante said with a smirk. Lok gave him an irritated glare before rolling his eyes and gently waking up Judah. Of course the kid wasn't too keen on waking up but the gummies helped a lot and he soon was wide awake eating the yummy treats.

Lok handed Dante the amulet so he could ask Judah the questions he needed answered.

"Judah when you picked this up did anything weird happen?" Dante asked gently so not to spook the small boy. Judah thought for a moment before answering.

"Well when I picked it up my hands glowed this weird grayish blue color and I thought I heard a big dog howl. But it wasn't like my dog Adam's, howl it was almost like it was coming from the necklace." Judah explained. He had his eyes all scrunched up as he tried to remember what happened to him earlier that day. It was so cute Dante and Lok couldn't help but smile but Dante became serious by the time his story was done.

The fact that the titan had bonded with a kid so young wasn't all that uncommon as most would think. He was 8 when he invoked his first titan and Zhalia had been 10 if memory served correctly. Judah though being only 6 or 7 had to be the youngest he'd heard of though. A problem with this though, would be that he would need to be protected from the organization. The professor would just love having a kid under his control. He could totally bend him to his will with ease and with little effort on his part. Another problem would be the boy's parents. Depending on his home life the child may end up in Huntik protective care; under the guide of another seeker to train him until he was ready to be a seeker on his own.

Thoughts of Dante's childhood filled his mind. When he had found his first titan Metz had taken him in because his parents couldn't understand.

Dante shook off his drift down memory lane. He wasn't going there right now; nope not happening. That was too long ago to bring back up again.

Dante looked down at the little boy who was now sitting in front of Lok, who was watching their surroundings like a hawk, petting his dog. He was pretty young to have all this dropped on his small shoulders. Dante sighed he better get in touch with Guggenhiem.

They had ended up having to leave the kid at a safe house. The sad thing was that he wouldn't be able to go back to his parents. Pretending to be a social worker, Zhalia had gone to the boy's home to find that the boy's parents were not the most suitable people to have a child within 20 feet of them. The house was in an awful state. Trash was everywhere. It looked like a tornado went through it. And that wasn't even the worst of it. When asked where Judah's room was the mother laughed and said he didn't need a room they had a coach and it worked just find as a bed. When asked where his toys and things were Judah was the one to tell them that his ball was his only toy.

Lok and Dante had thought that the mess his clothes were in was because of being chased into the woods; it turned out that that's what they always looked like. The poor kid had only 4 shirts and 2 pair of ratty pants to his name. Now if the parents where a little down on their luck that would be one thing; but further investigation into their past and their house had proven otherwise. The mother had TONS of new dresses and shoes and the father had a new boat he had just bought. They didn't even care about the poor kid. The only reason he had a dog was because the neighbor, whose wife calls him Ju, had given it to him and was paying for all its food.

The saddest part of it was that when told that they were taking Judah the parents said ok take him we don't need him around here he just takes up space and that dog of his drives us crazy. It took everything Zhalia had not to open up a can of butt whooping on the two of them. So she just settled with wiping their memories clean of anything they knew about little Judah with a spell that's to classified to even say.

The good news about this was that he was given to a wonderful couple in the Huntik foundation. They couldn't have a child of their own and were unsure about adopting a child into their life style; but when they found out Judah was bonded to a titan and needed an older seeker to protect and train him they jumped at the chance. Now Judah was safe and happy. He loves his titan almost as much as, if not more then, he loves his dog Adam. And he adjusted to being with a new mom and dad rather quickly and adores them both. And all of it was because Lok saw something that most people would never have seen. Who knew where the little guy would be right now if Lok hadn't followed his gut. Dante was really proud of him; though Lok just shrugs it off saying it's what any person would do if a kid was hurt and scared.

*end flash back (wow that was long lol)

Just as Dante was shaking off memory lane the holotome shot to life and told Dante he had a message from Guggenhiem. At the same time, unbeknownst to the team at that moment, Lok was starting to toss and turn again and sweat was beginning to pour from his forehead.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>ok like i said VERY drawn out flash back but again i promise that it was chalked full of crucial info. especially the stuff about dante.<strong>

**oh and please dont hate me about the part about judah. i needed him in the huntik foundation for later but i needed his parents out of the way. it was either this or i kill them off in some grisly and gruesome manner [cause my mind cant do nothing simple like just make them disappear with out an explanation lol]**

**anyway things you need to remember and pay attention to for later:**

**judah. [everything pretty much needs to be remembered about him]**

**dante's past [the sections of his past that i let you see will be further explained later]**

**the holotome working [well this is a no duh kind of moment actually**

**loks tossing and turning at the end of the story and the fact that zhalia didnt see it happen [not exactly said but is needed to know for later]**

**organization thugs [them still being there is very crucial may not seem like it but it does.**

**dantes plans [all of dantes plans will be mentioned again so keep an eye out]**

**i think thats about it so i'll leave it at that**

****

**zayev: hey what about us we hardly go mentioned**

**chronic: ya what happend to us we where there and the poof gone**

**me:*sigh* dont worry guys you'll be in there later keep your tails on**

**ok well hope you like this chapter **

**we'll see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja**

**[and now zayev and chronic]**


	15. Chapter 14

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**sorry its been awhile. i decided to do something different with this chapter. dont worry it'll make sense hopefully by the end of it and if not then it will come together in the coming chapters.**

**anyway i hope you like this chapter. it doesnt have our favorite seekers in it but its still an interesting chapter**

**see ya in the next chapter **

**heartbreakerninja**

* * *

><p>*at a hospital close by to the teams location*<p>

No one noticed as he walked into the hospital. Why should they; he had been working there for a while now to get their complete trust. They didn't even know that he had a hidden motive for working at this hospital. Well that wasn't completely true a few of them did but that was for if he needed the backup depending on which side he was on that day.

The man walked over to the elevator and hit the up button then waited for the elevator to get to the floor he was currently on. While he waited he looked around. Partly out of habit and partly out of the need to take in his surroundings so not to be taken off guard. The hospital was busier today the usual. Nurses were rushing around while talking into radios or writing down stuff on clip boards. The receptionist seemed unable to keep up with the constant flow of the telephone today, as it was ringing every time she put it down, so had 2 assistant nurses at her desk with her along with 2 new telephones which were also ringing off the hook. He saw little of the doctors that usually flooded this particular hall but saw plenty of the interns running around along with a few new ones he hadn't seen before. But mostly he saw a lot of anxious visitors. Something big must have happened last night. He was slightly surprised why he hadn't been called in.

Just then one of the man's buddies came up behind him hoping to scare him. But as usual it didn't happen. The man rolled his green eyes as his friend tip toed up behind him.

"Hello Tomas what's with all the rushing around today." The green eyed man asked in a nonchalant tone. Tomas stopped his mouth open and his hands up where he was about to scare his seemingly unscareable friend. He should have known.

"Dang man I thought I had you that time man." Tomas said with a chuckle as he came up to stand beside his quiet friend.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Tomas but I saw you in the elevators reflection." The man said to his friend. Tomas made a childish pouting face. He really didn't know why or how he had become friends with the child like Tomas. But it never ceased to amaze him how every day Tomas would be there to greet him with happy smiling eyes and a goofy grin; always with some kind of mischief up his sleeve. He wasn't the only one that was around Tomas though. The lady's in their department always flocked around him. Tomas had a handsome face. The ladies fawned over him with his long straw colored hair and bright green eyes. A unique characteristic in a blond. [Seriously have you ever seen a blond with green eyes] he had a somewhat muscular form and he was basketball player tall. His skin was tan from all his constant running, which was his favorite hobby. And it wasn't just the ladies that liked him. The male coworkers liked him to. He was so easy going and fun to be with that everyone liked him.

But for some reason Tomas always made time for him. Always saying that somebody had to be there to make sure he ate and got out of his office every once and a while. Unfortunately he would have to disappoint Tomas; because he needed to be in his office to be ready for the call to go into the next step of the plan. Oh well Tomas would just have to forgive him.

"So what kinds of case's do you got today, anything interesting?" Tomas asked truly interested in what his friend was doing. the man looked down at his folder that he had picked up at the desk earlier trying to remember who was in it. The elevator doors open and they both entered. Tomas hit the level 3 button before his friend answered his question.

"A little boy about 10 years old. Seems he swallowed 3 quarters, 6 screws, 3 washers, a mini screw driver, and somehow an old toy car." The green eyed man said to his bewildered friend.

"How in the world did he manage to do that?! And what possessed him to do it?" Tomas exclaimed successfully getting a small chuckle out of his friend.

"Apparently he was dared to by his younger sister. Who by the way is only 5 and already very manipulative." He said. Tomas let out an astonished whistle.

"Dang remind me never to have kids. And if I do no more than one." Tomas said with the most serious face his friend had almost ever seen on his friend outside of an operating room.

"You and me both my friend. Well I better be off before my intern gets to excited an accidently sends the kid to have an MRI." The man said as he looked at his watch before getting off on his floor. Just before the doors closed Tomas yelled back to him

"Oh and Heroka; make sure you eat something today." Tomas said. Heroka smiled as he saluted his friend before heading to his office hoping that his intern was still there and hadn't done anything with the boy yet as well as hoping that the professor contacted him soon.


	16. Chapter 15

**hey there heartbreakerninja**

**sorry**** this took so long had a road block couldnt decide weather to introduce heroka to to lok or not. decided to wait a chapter or 2 before that. but also my brithday was on the 19th yayaya i am now 22years old :) **

**anyway sorry if this chapter seems a little on the short side it felt like a good part to stop at plus you all have waited long enough for this chapter to come out. i didnt want to make you all wait another week for me to get everything straightened out lol.**

**anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter please let me know what you think :)**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja**

* * *

><p>*back with the Huntik team*<p>

Zhalia didn't want to leave Lok for a second with what was happening but she needed to check her past notes from when she was in the organization to see if her suspicions were correct. Unfortunately she had left the bag in the bed room that was connected to the safe room; this meant that she would have to go out the secret passage to retrieve it and hope that no organization thugs spotted her.

Sophie was gonna kill her.

With that thought in mind Zhalia stepped out of the safe room and into the linking bedroom. Her bag was on the floor where she had toppled over when Cherit flew into her. She had been so focused on getting to Lok that she hadn't even thought to pick it up when they entered. After retrieving it she returned to the safe room without incident, surprisingly at that. Coming back down the stairs she heard Dante speaking to Guggenhiem. Zhalia sighed in relief maybe now they could get Lok out of here. Zhalia gave Lok a quick glance to make sure he was ok. He was facing into the futon so Zhalia assumed he was still fine as she headed over to Dante to hear what he and Guggenhiem had to say. If she had look closer she would have seen something wasn't quite right.

As Zhalia came up beside Dante she started to pay attention to what was being said.

"Guggenhiem they got us trapped in here and I got a young seeker in here that isn't exactly fit for battle." Dante said a little irritated. Guggenhiem wanted them to use Zhalia's thought specter to get out and around the organizations suits; but Dante didn't think it was a wise idea with the condition Lok was in.

"I know Dante but there's no way we could get anyone over to you. All of the closest Huntik operatives are on missions of their own or are too far under cover to help you. The only person I got is Heroka but he's at his position at the hospital 6 blocks away from your location. The same hospital that most of the organization suits like to visit as of lately. Now if you can get to him then that's another story; I can have him prep a secure room for you guys so Lok can get looked at and then we can make a plan on how to get you to a safer location. I'm sorry Dante that's the best I can do; unfortunately you're not the only one with suits breathing down your neck. Lately everyone's had more than their fair share of run-ins with the lot. Just last week, Leona ended up in the hospital after getting in an accident when her car got run down by a couple of suits aiming for the titan of Bloody Mary's crown that was in her possession at the time." Guggenhiem explained much to Dante's displeasure he knew he was correct.

He'd heard through the grape vine that the suits had been a little more active than usual. They were also a lot tougher than usual as well. Most were sporting new and more dangerous titans that they had gathered not seen by the Huntik foundation before causing more problems since they didn't know anymore as to what they were up against. The organization had literally started a war with them right under their noses.

Just as Dante was going to ask Guggenhiem what he thought the best plan of action should be, Dante heard a sharp intake of breath and then a pain induced moan from behind him. Turning around quickly, he and Zhalia turned just in time to see Lok tossing around on the futon. The poor teen was covered in sweat and he was again breathing hard. His eyes were scrunched up in pain as he again rolled himself into a ball. He then rolled himself out flat before going completely ridged and letting out a blood curtailing scream of pure agony arching his back as he continued to scream.

"Lok!" Dante yelled as he and Zhalia ran to their youngest teammates with Sophie not far behind. Guggenhiem kept yelling for someone to tell him what was happening but he was completely ignored by the Huntik team as they crowded around Lok trying to calm him down with little success. His body was completely stiff as a board as he kept screaming in pain while tossing back and forth.

"Dante what's wrong with him?" Sophie choked out as she was completely terrified and close to tears. Dante shook his head fiercely as he tried to hold the teen in front of him down so he didn't hurt himself.

"I don't know but whatever it is it isn't good. Zhalia help me hold him down so I can maybe try and wake him up." Dante yelled over Lok's screams to a shocked Zhalia.

"Wait! Are you telling me that he's still asleep? How is that with the way he's acting?" Zhalia said as she jumped on the bed and straddled Lok in order to hold down his arms and torso down better; which wasn't all that easy as he was still tossing about. Dante shook his head as he also instructed Sophie to hold Lok's legs and feet still. Pointing at Lok's eyes he explained.

"Look at his eyes; they're moving really fast under his lids which means he's dreaming and last time I checked you have to be asleep to dream." Dante said as he tried slapping Lok's cheeks to wake him up. When that didn't work he grabbed the medical kit that was beside him on the table. He had laid it there after Lok had fallen asleep for just in case. Now he was glad he did. Opening it he pulled out a syringe and a clear bottle with a cloudy liquid inside of it. [**I'm making this up have no idea what the stuff actually looks like] **Sophie reading the bottle saw that it was a bottle of sedative. Sophie's eyes widened at this.

"Dante is it really necessary to sedate him!" Sophie exclaimed, truly frightened. Dante didn't answer right away; instead he turned the bottle upside down and poked the syringe into the port in the cap before pulling the plunger to the needed amount with what looked like practiced ease. He then turned to the thrashing teen behind him.

"Sophie just hold down his legs everything's gonna be fine." Dante said though he himself didn't truly believe it and he knew that neither did the two girls but he also knew that they trusted him to do what he thought to be right. With that Dante, with Zhalia's help, straightened out Lok's arm before administrating the drug into Lok's upper arm. Almost immediately Lok started to calm down. His thrashing ceased and his breathing became regulated though his eyes remained closed as his eyes could still be seen moving rapidly under his eyelids. Zhalia sighed in relief as she gently got off of Lok and sat down beside him. Dante to sighed, but not in relief because he knew this was far from over. They had to get Lok out of here now.

With or without help.

* * *

><p><strong>so what ya think?<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**hey there heartbreakerninja here.**

**hey long time no see. sorry its been awhile had to finish a few things before i could work on this. got you a simi long chapter to read :) just to warn you im going to totally confuse you cause im gonna throw a bunch of info at you secretly hidden in dropped hints in the dialog. sorry for all you zayev fans but he is not in this chapter [sorry :(] but i can say that we're finally getting somewhere**

** but anyway before i go and spoil the whole chapter for you go ahead an read it and enjoy. hope you like it and let me know what you think. i love getting your reviews cause it lets me know what is good and what is bad. and if you have any questions feel free to ask and to the best of my ablities i will try and answer them for you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>*still with the Huntik team*<strong>

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL WHAT THE BLUE BLAZES IS GOING ON!" Dante and the team heard Guggenhiem bellow across the room. They had almost forgotten that he was still on the video chat screen.

"Guggenhiem how much does Heroka know about magic effects on seekers by titan bonds?" Dante asked completely ignoring Guggenhiem's first question. Guggenhiem sighed irritatedly before he answered pretty calmly considering the circumstances.

"It's one of his specialties. He is one of the doctors that have been taking care of Metz's condition along with a few others with similar curses; so he's very familiar with them. He's been studying them his whole life. His also a great surgeon and diagnosist. As you can probably guess, being a Huntik operative and a doctor he has to have a wide range of skills for any occasion. If anyone can help our young Lok it would be him." Guggenhiem finished. Dante nodded before looking back at Lok. He was again sleeping peacefully but he looked paler then he had before and his breathing was slightly raspy and heavy. He was also shaking. Zhalia spread a blanket across him to hopefully help with that. Dante sighed in frustration. He wouldn't be able to ask him what was going on since the sedatives would have him knocked out for a few hours.

What exactly happened? Had he seen another vision? Or was there something else the matter with the ring that neither they nor the titan Zayev knew about? Or, and Dante didn't want to think about this, was there something wrong with Lok himself that was now making itself known. The only way to find out would to be getting Lok out of here and fast.

Dante stood, then looked around, before starting to gather up supplies to the confusion of Sophie and Zhalia.

"Dante what are you up to?" Sophie asked as Dante continued to make his way to the table where his titans were sitting.

"We're going to try and get out of here. Now listen closely Sophie go and gather Lok's titans from the front room but be careful, the organization suits are still wondering around. Make sure to grab yours as well. While you're up there grab Lok's mission bag; I think he had it sitting on his side table by his bed. Make sure his journal is in it, if not it should be in the drawer." Dante said quickly to Sophie who hesitated before heading up the stairs to get what Dante asked with Cherit following close behind. At the same time Dante was over at the medical cabinet grabbing more supplies. Even though they were heading towards the hospital he wasn't going to take any chances. If they got detoured he would have, hopefully, everything they would need.

While Dante was doing that, and Sophie was upstairs Zhalia was watching from Lok's side. She didn't know what to do. She looked back at Lok before deciding on something.

"Dante are there any jackets or light weight coats around here?" Zhalia asked as she got up to put Lok's shoes back on his feet and tying them rather hastily. The whole time Lok didn't even stir. Dante looked up from what he was doing long enough to point in the direction of a standalone closet.

"They in there, the brown and white sports jacket should be Lok's size. Grab one for you and Sophie as well. Don't know where we'll be heading after Lok's looked at and we might not be able to come back here for a while." Dante said hurriedly as he moved towards the table once more to pack everything in the 2 back packs on the table as Sophie came down with Lok's; which she handed to Dante. She then began helping him pack the 3 bags.

Zhalia reached in to the closet and grabbed the brown sports jacket before grabbing a green and white one for herself and a pink quarter sleeve one for Sophie. Dante had already put on his ever present trench coat so she didn't grab the duplicate in the closet; brushing away a stray thought about wondering about just how many of the same trench coat Dante owned as she did so.

Turning around she handed Sophie the pink jacket, noticing that somehow the girl had time to change clothes before returning, before putting on her own. She then motioned for Sophie to help her to lift Lok so they could put the remaining jacket on him. The kid may have been tall and skinny but that didn't mean he was, by any means, a feather weight; but they managed to get the jacket on him. Throughout the whole thing Lok never stirred which was starting to unnerve Sophie and Zhalia. Just how strong was that sedative?

By the time the girls had finished with Lok, Dante had finished putting everything in the bags. He then put Lok's titans in a waist pouch before handing it to Sophie.

"Sophie strap this around Lok's waist. Even if he may be too weak to summon one of his titans I'd rather he have them with him then without them. Though I think Kipperin might still be around his neck." Dante told Sophie before returning once again to the almost forgotten Guggenhiem.

"Guggenhiem I'm going to need a detailed map sent to our holotome so we can find the best path to that hospital." Dante said as he slid the team's holotome towards himself. Guggenhiem nodded before disappearing for a second only to reappear a moment later.

"Done; it should be uploaded to your holotome in a matter of seconds." Guggenhiem answered before getting a serious look on his face as he began to speak again. "Dante no matter what you have to protect Lok and the guardian ring. That ring is a very important titan amulet and now that Lok is the seeker of the guardian titan of sight he has been flung into a power struggle that has been going on long before the Huntik foundation and the organization were ever around. If the wrong group hears about this he could be in grave danger. Though he may be a powerful seeker in his own right, there are others out there that still have more experience than him and will use that against him to get what they want. Remember he is still young and can still be influenced by those around him. And there are those that will try to do both."

Dante nodded not voicing the fact that he knew exactly who Guggenhiem was referring to. If that group got wind of Lok they all would be in danger. They hadn't been very active for a long while but Dante knew that their main focus was the obtaining of the guardian titans and their rightful seekers. Hopefully their spies wouldn't get a hold of this information because if they did Lok would have more to deal with than Dante knew he could handle.

Maybe it was time to get in touch with some old friends of his that were outside of the foundation.

Sophie, over hearing the conversation between Dante and Guggenhiem, was very curious to know what group they were talking about. It was obvious that they weren't talking about the organization since they said that the power struggle came before then. She very much wanted to ask but restrained herself in light of the situation. None the less she would ask Dante later once this was all taken care off. Right now Lok's health and safety was their number one priority.

Zhalia was also extremely curious as to whom they were speaking of. She had an inkling as to whom but brushed it off. Surely they were speaking of THAT group. No one had heard from them in years. It was more likely that they had died out. There was no way that Guggenhiem was referring to them. No they had to be speaking of another power hungry and very influential seeker group. Even after reassuring herself Zhalia still had that inkling that THAT was the group they were referring to.

But…

If it was then Lok was in a lot more danger than she had earlier thought. And not just Lok but also the whole team could be in danger.

This would not be good. They needed to get Lok out of here now and figure out what was wrong. In the condition he was in now he would stand a chance against an organization suit let along against one of them. He wouldn't last 5 seconds. They needed to get him somewhere safe; NOW.

Thankfully Dante was on the same train of thought.

"Ok seekers we have our mission." Dante said tiredly as he sent up a silent prayer that they would get out of this safely. He looked down at Lok, who was still unconscious, before uttering under his breath.

"All of us."

* * *

><p><strong>so what ya think? <strong>

**who is the group that dante kept hinting at and zhalia apparently knows about?**

**how the heck are they gonna get lok out of the safe house and all the way down 6 blocks to the hospital?**

**is there somthing seriously wrong with lok or did he have another vision?**

**all this and more will be answered soon you just have to wait for the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>also just in case you didnt notice. the jackets are from season 2. i thought it be fun to show where they got their jackets from. and also the outfit sophie changed into was aslo the outfit she wears in season 2 just so ya know :)<strong>

**any way hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja**


	18. Chapter 17

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**surprised to see me? i had another bout of inspiration and ended up writing this :) it would have been up sooner only the ending got changed like 6 times before i was satisfied lol. [i will explain it after you read it :)]**

**anyway heres a small chapter for you to read before i finally get you out of the safe house. hopefully you will like it :)**

**hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. i LOVE REVIEWS :D**

**anyway**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja**

* * *

><p>"Ok, now that we have everything we need, how exactly are we moving Lok?" Sophie asked looking between Zhalia and Dante. They were all standing beside the unconscious teen at that moment.<p>

They had hung up with Guggenhiem awhile ago, after he had wished them good luck, and where now just gathering last minute essentials and nailing down a plan. The last detail to stamp out was how exactly they were going to move Lok. They couldn't exactly carry him the whole way and the only one with enough strength to do so was Dante.

If Lok were conscious they could just use Kipperin but at this moment that wasn't an option. Smaller titans like Soul Wing were also out of the question. Caliban would work but he would also draw attention with the civilians and any organization suits on the lookout for them. They would have to use titans that the organization wouldn't recognize. Problem was the organization knew what all of Sophie and Zhalia's titans looked like. But fortunate for them they hadn't seen all of Dante's.

Dante walked over to where his other titans where. He then began looking through the drawers of the shelves that held all the titans he rarely used or had never used. They were all in a special vault that only he and his team could enter. One titan in particular kept tugging at his mind but he tired to brush it away. No he couldn't use that one unless he wanted the others to know about his "other" friends, and he wasn't ready just yet to disclose that information. Though, to be fair, Zhalia would probably be the only one who knew or even heard anything about them. Though Sophie had been known to surprise him with her vast amount of information on just about everything. No the only one that truly needed to know about them was Lok and he, unfortunately, was not in any state to be hit with that kind of information. Maybe after his health was a little more stable he would tell him. IF they didn't make themselves known before hand. When it came to the guardians they seemed to know everything that went on with them. So it wouldn't surprise Dante in the least if they didn't already know about Lok and Zayev.

Shaking off his musing, Dante finally decided on a very special horse type titan. It was rumored for years that the founding fathers of the United States had been seekers and that James Madison himself had given Paul Revere a titan in case of an emergency. And when his midnight ride had happened he had ridden on the back of a titan; which was how he had gotten to everyone in the area so quickly.

Dante tried to push away the memories that were associated with this particular titan as he held its amulet. There were reasons why he didn't like to use this titan. They had nothing to do with the titan itself but in which the time he had found it. A most horrible moment in his childhood that changed his world completely.

Dante again tried to shake himself from his memories and the emotions that they were bringing with them. No he wouldn't dwell on those now. He would use her this one time but after that she would return to the vault. He wasn't completely ready to deal with those memories just yet. Time didn't always heal all wounds; especially ones that ran both skin and mentally deep.

Dante somberly began to turn when again the titan from before again tugged at his mind but more strongly this time. He hesitated at first before stopping. He couldn't get it out of his head and he knew it wasn't just a coincidence either.

Turning around Dante sighed heavily before going over to one of the closed off shelves. He then opened it, by canceling a magic shield that was around it, before picking up a very old, very beautiful, golden box. The box itself was made of a dark yellow wood while it had strange odd runes drawn into it and pictures of what looked like different canines in actual gold. Wolves, dogs, and foxes adorned it along with a single angel on the lid.

Dante smirked sadly at the thought of the real reason Zayev had trusted them had nothing to do with them being Lok's close team mates and friends as Zayev had told Sophie and Zhalia. The real reason he had trusted them was because he had seen through Dante's secret.

How ironic was it that in this box laid the ring of the 3 headed dog of legend Cerberus?

But that wasn't all it was. It was also Raphael, the guardian of might.

Dante was the seeker of the second guardian titan.

* * *

><p><strong>so did i shock you? bet you didnt see that coming dante is actually a guardian seeker! any way when i said i changed it like 6x it was because at first i wasnt going to give dantes secret away then i wasnt going to give it away so bluntly<strong>

**then i added the part about zayev then i changed how paul revere received his titan. after that i was like i dont like the titan being in a plain old box so i made it pretty [zayevs was plain but i couldnt change that so i fixed dante's up instead] eventually we got what you just read :)**

**also i will explain the definition of the word Runes [since somebody is bound to ask me lol]**

**runes are another word for [in the easiest terms] letters. your basic ABC's are also known as runes. so essentially i was saying that there were really old letters all over the box. though they weren't your basic ABC's they were old not many people can read them kind of letters. **

**so at this moment only Dante [and me] could tell you what was written on the box. haven't decided whether im gonna tell you what it says or not but the language in which they are in will eventually be said since it will become crucial to the story. may have to ask for help with that if it ends up not being a made up [language the internet will only take me so far lol]**

**anyway hope you enjoyed this unexpected chapter and let me know if you have any questions. i will be happy to try and answer them**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja**


	19. Chapter 18

**hey there heartbreakerninja here.**

**sooo sooorrrry that its been a while. as Ive mentioned in my other story; November was a crazy month and a lot was going on plus my laptop was being weird...again...**

**anyway i finally got this finished and its REALLY long so hope you enjoy it :) this chapter back tracks a bit but its only because i havent told you what happened to lok. all you know is he was in intense pain and dante gave him a sedative. well thats all im going to tell you cause now you got to read to see what happened.**

**hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think and thanks for sticking with me :) **

* * *

><p>*back with Lok*<p>

Lok was again lost within a whirl of visions. Some made sense, while others did not. He saw places he had never seen before and voices in languages that he didn't recognize. The visions moved by him so quickly though, that he couldn't totally tell what he was seeing. Just a whirl of sound and flashes of color. Then suddenly they slowed down far enough for him to actually tell what he was seeing.

He was in a city in a desert. Half the buildings were destroyed while others still stood tall. They were made up of a light colored stone with wooden spokes holding up the thatched roofs. Even though it was a vision he could still feel the heat from the sun as it baked the dry landscape around him. The fact of having no wind blowing didn't help with the heat of the sun. It didn't take long for sweat to cover Lok's skin. He didn't see anyone at first and it was strangely quiet.

Then he heard the most horrible of noises in the world. Guns and screams.

The vision brought him to the edge of town where a war was tearing the city apart.

Guns were firing in all directions men hiding behind buildings and on buildings were firing at another group of men who were equally firing on them while hiding behind tanks and jeeps and half torn apart buildings. He couldn't tell the nationality of either group because of all the smoke and debris that was in the air from all the gun fire and heavy artillery.

Fires that were starting, or ones that had already started, burned all over the place adding to the already smoke filled air. The smell of burnt flesh was strong in the air. Blood hungry birds circled over head waiting for the feast that was yet to come. Women and children screams were in the air as they ran to hide all around the area.

The utter chaos frightened Lok. It made him dizzy and disoriented. Everywhere he turned there were people dying and others fighting each other to the death. The angry cries of the men were almost drowned out by the screams of the guns and the screams of the innocent trapped in the mayhem. Death was everywhere. The havoc that was everywhere was more than Lok could bear.

Even though it was a vision of someplace else Lok still tried to run to get away from it all. Violence never really made sense to Lok. Even though his life could get brutal at times with the organization, they never tried to kill one another. This type of violence terrified Lok. He hated guns and warfare. They caused so much pain. It didn't make sense to him.

Lok took off running in a random direction. He ran blindly forward turning corner after corner. He didn't know how but he had to get away from the sights and sounds of the guns and the angry men's yells and the screams of the innocent. He kept running till he came to an ally that ended with a door. Running forward Lok yanked the door open before slamming it behind him. Only when the door was shut did Lok stop running. Slumping down against the door Lok laid his head in his hands. His heart hammering in his chest was making it hard for him to catch his breath. The sight of death still burned fresh in his mind.

He didn't want to see this vision anymore.

A small shuffling sound made Lok look up, slightly startled. The room was dark since the windows, of those he could see, were covered with dark cloth. Only a little light came through around the cracks making it hard for him to look around to pinpoint what made the shuffling sound. Slowly Lok stood; quietly so not to make a sound. The sound came again, this time accompanied by a soft whimpering, from the right side of the room.

Lok moved silently towards the direction of the sound. Coming to the other side of the room the source of the noise was made clear. It was a small family that was hiding from all the fighting that was on the other end of town.

Lok watched them sadly. There were 4 children; 3 young girls, no older than Sophie, and one small boy. They all sat huddled next to their mother. Their father stood by the door, a hatchet held ready in his steady hands.

Lok was about to come say something when all of a sudden the door burst open and 5 men came in carrying guns. The surprised man had no time to raise his hatchet before he was gunned down in front of his family.

"NOOOO!" Lok screamed as did the children and their mother also screamed for their fallen father. Lok watched as the mother tried to pull the children behind her; to shield them from their attackers. The little boy seeing the men coming towards them stood, arms out stretched, trying to protect his family. His terrified face lit with determination. Lok watched as the men turned, with sneers on their faces, with guns raised.

Lok panicked as he picked up on what was about to happen. He ran to try and push the small terrified family out of the way only to fall right through them. He forgot he was seeing a vision and he could not change anything that happened.

Turning he watched as the men gunned down first the small boy and then the girls. They then turned to the sobbing mother as she cradled her dead children and shot her down as well. Lok eyes filled with tears as he sat there as the men piled the bodies and then set the house on fire before walking out. They shut the door behind them leaving only Lok in the choking smoke and the reek of freshly spilt blood.

At first he couldn't move. All he could do was sit and stare at the lifeless terror filled eyes of the small boy. Then the smoke from the fire covered over them and he could see them no more. Lok sat there shaking as tears fell down his sweat covered face as the vision dissolved away. Even though the vision faded the small boys dark eyes seemed to still bore into Lok's tear filled blue ones. He didn't understand why he had just seen what he had seen.

Lok pulled his knees to his chest as he rocked himself as he cried. He tried to refute what he had seen. Something so awful couldn't happen. But it wasn't true. It could happen and it would just as he had seen it.

Zayev came over to him and tried to cheer him up by nuzzling his cheek. Lok looked up at him with tears in his eyes before wrapping his arms around Zayev's neck. Zayev stayed where he was silently comforting his distraught seeker. It was a lot for any kid to take in and Zayev understood that.

It took a few minutes but finally Lok calmed down enough to stop the tears spilling from his reddening eyes and to dislodge himself from around Zayev's neck. Good timing to because just as he stopped he heard what sounded like a woman singing.

The song was beautiful but it was in a different language, and Lok didn't understand it, but still he listened. At first all he heard was the song but soon the vision became clear and he could see a young woman sitting on a large stone staircase. She was equally beautiful as her song.

She had long straight black hair that fall down to her waist. She had a light complexion with amazingly bright blue eyes. Her figure was very slim which was complemented nicely by her ankle length wide neck dress. It was a burnt orange with gold trim. Around her waist was a loose gold robe like belt; its straps going all the way down to her ankles as well. She wore no shoes on her feet though they looked very small under the hem of her skirt. Around her head as a circlet of gold to hold her hair in place. The whole look was very medieval looking; like she had step right out of a king Arthur's novel.

Something told Lok that he was seeing the past.

At first her eyes were down cast, as she watched her fingers move across a tablet in her hands, but soon she looked up and seemed to stare right at Lok and Zayev. That's when she started a new song. This one was as equally beautiful as the last but had an eerie feeling to it; as if it was laced with magic.

**_Que puella ferat tenebris in alto somno surgere:_**

**_surgite pueri in tenebris descendit ab alto somno et ducet_**

**_Guiles filius Peius 'formabat tue credulitatis._**

**_Et sis simper scius_**

**_Quod vestra Patribus theif._**

**_Sed causam doloris soles_**

**_guiles filius spiritu tuo oderit eam_**

**_flos qui in uxorem duxit frater meus proditor_**

**_et vos obicere pupa moribus_**

**_fidem prodiderat, ut sitis magni_**

**_Que puella ferat tenebris in alto somno surgere:_**

**_surgite pueri in tenebris descendit ab alto somno et ducet_**

**_guiles filius singulos dies tibi senescere_**

**_uniuscuiusque momenti Im vigilantem vindictam meam expediam_**

**_Puer carnem meam, corpus meum_**

**_morietur in redeundo nativitatem ius furatus_**

**_Que puella ferat tenebris in alto somno surgere:_**

**_Surgite pueri in tenebris descendit ab alto somno et ducet_**

The song was so hunting that even though he didn't understand the words, it held Lok entranced till the end. As soon as the song ended though the young woman stood and then walked up the stairs; still humming the tune. Lok started to follow her but the vision again faded away leaving Lok and Zayev in the white space. He hadn't even noticed that he had stood up till then.

Lok looked over at Zayev to ask him what he thought about what they had just seen, when a horrible pain crossed his mind. It hit him so fast it caused him to fall to his knees hard.

Zayev stood beside him wining sympathetically. There was nothing he could do. It did disturb him a bit though that the pain hit him so harshly. All of his seekers before Lok only had extreme migraines. It was never this badly incapacitating. This was the worst he'd ever seen it hit someone. He didn't think that the curse that had been on the ring could have caused it. That was only to stop the wrong people from getting a hold of it. It shouldn't have any adverse side effects. But something wasn't right. Lok shouldn't be in this much pain.

Lok ended up falling flat on his back, unable to move because of the pain. That's when they started again. The visions flashed across his eyes at lightning speed. Each one was only a few seconds long. He saw forest fires burning out of control, buildings hit by planes and then crashing to the ground. He saw people crying out for help in burning cars and in hospitals. He saw all kinds of horrors but not just. He also saw a baby being born and taking its first breath, a young couple getting married, children helping an elderly man cross the street, and new trees coming up from what fire had destroyed. All the while the pain raged on.

Then he saw something strange. The visions slowed down to normal speed to a street that he recognized; while at the same time the pain calmed down to a low throb as well.

It was the street in front of the park that they passed on the way to the store. It was also the street that he was on when he first spotted Judah. Lok looked around at the familiar landscape. It was a clear night and the brightest stars were visible. But something was amiss. Lok didn't know why, the park and street look peaceful enough, but something didn't feel right. Something unseen was out of place. That's when it happened.

"Bolt flare!" Lok whipped around at the sound of the familiar spell. It came from the park.

"Dragon fist!" Lok heard someone say. Just then he saw, whom he assume got hit, a suit go flying past him into a tree. The impact knocked the organization suit right out cold.

"Honorguard!" Now that voice he'd recognize anywhere. Sophie came running across the park with 3 suits hot on her heels. Lok looked all around him for the others. Sophie couldn't be out here alone. Someone had sent the other suit flying with dragon fist. But Lok didn't see anyone but Sophie, who was becoming vastly outnumbered.

"Augerfrost!" 2 female suits said at the same time, causing Sophie to once again use Honorguard. Lok was getting worried now. where were the others? Where was Dante and Zhalia and not to mention Lok himself?

"Heroka! Heroka come on, I could use some help over here! Heroka where did you go" Sophie yelled out to someone Lok had never heard of before. Who was this Heroka she was asking help from and where were they?

Lok looked all around but didn't see anyone but Sophie and the suits. This Heroka person must have been the one to use dragon fist earlier. Then Lok saw someone unfamiliar running towards Sophie and the other suits.

"Sophie DUCK! Ray pulse!" the mysterious person yelled as Sophie hit the dirt and the spell hit the surprised suits square on. Sophie and the new comer then rejoined the battle. Try as he might Lok couldn't get a good look at the guy that was helping Sophie. He was too quick and stayed in the shadows to confuse the suits.

Soon enough Sophie and the man made quick work of the organization suits. Sophie was obviously worn out by that time and had to catch her breath before speaking.

"Thanks for the help. But what held you up? I thought you were right behind me." Sophie said after she got her breath back.

"Sorry had a run in with some nasty titans back a ways. I think their plan was to split us up." The man said still slightly in the shadows. Lok could now make out his clothing but his face was still in the shadows.

"And it worked. Dante is who knows where, and we still can't get a hold of Zhalia and Lok. Oh I hope he ok." Sophie finished. She was very worried as Lok could plainly see. Lok was a bit confused though still on exactly what was going on.

"Don't worry Dante can handle himself and Zhalia can to and so can Lok. And if anything happens Zhalia is there to cover him. she knows what to do if another attack hits." The man assured the distressed Casterwill. Sophie gave him a weak smile before walking off into the park again.

"Come on we better start looking for them. They may need some back up. If what we've been up against is any merit as to what they're fighting, they're gonna need it." Sophie said as she began heading off in a seemingly random direction. The man that had helped Sophie watched her for a second before dropping something on the ground then following after her. curious Lok started over to see what he had dropped only for the vision to stop again. Unfortunately the pain intensified as well.

It sent him into a frenzy of movement. his back arched almost to the breaking point as he let out a blood curtailing scream of agony. Zayev paced around him not knowing how to help. The pain caused Lok to gain consciousness for a few seconds at a time only to fall back into the white space in his mind. He could hear Dante yelling his name but he couldn't answer. The pain was too much. He wanted it to stop but he didn't know how.

Then he felt someone sitting on top of him. He couldn't move as much now and it made him panic. What was going on? Then he felt a pinch on his arm. He tried to move away only to find that his mind was becoming foggy and his muscles feeling weak. Soon he couldn't tell if he was still in pain or not. The last thing he saw before falling into darkness was the room with him and Zhalia and the blood. The cold in the room made him shiver. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think? <strong>

**ok so the song is in latin and its an actual song but originally it was in english. but that wouldnt be any fun so i made it in latin...that was not fun to do by the way lol. **

**anyway the song does have significance just not at this moment. and i gave you a peek into Sophie's future to which will be used later just not right now.**

**anyway let me know what you think. is it to overdramatic? is it to long winded? was there stuff you didnt like or did like? let me know cause i wanna know lol**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja **


	20. Chapter 19

**hey there heartbreakerninja here.**

**sorry its been a while. meant to get this chapter out before christmas but my computer deleted 4 pages of work and i had to start half the chapter over. thats ok though cause i got to make the ending a whole lot better and add an extra character section [you'll just have to read to see who it is lol] originally it wasnt gonna be this long lol it was suppose to be a short chapter but it turned into a really long one instead lol. anyway i hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think ;D**

* * *

><p>*back with Dante and the team*<p>

Dante stared at the box for a little longer. He was still a bit hesitant. If he put the ring on his hand questions would arise and if the organization would catch up to them they would more than likely see it and recognize it. Either way this wasn't going to go in his favor.

He also had to think that he probably wouldn't be back here for a long while so he would need to take the more important titans with him. This would include Cerberus's ring, the horse titan from Paul Revere's ride, and any other rare titans he had in the vault. If he had to he could always send Soulwing to retrieve any other titans later.

Dante looked back down at the box in his hands again, still a bit hesitant about it. He wasn't sure how to explain it. Then as if hearing his hesitancy the box opened on its own. Dante looked down at the now opened box in mild shock. Inside the box was lined in blood red velvet and in its center sat a dark ring.

Unlike Zayev's ring, which was a pearl white band with a green gem, Cerberus was a pitch black band with a red stone. It fit its story well. Cerberus was a black 3 headed dog of Greek legend. He was the gate guardian of the underworld ruled by the Greek god Hades. Huntik scholars now believe that the Greek gods of mythology were actually seekers, much like Thor, and that one of Hades titans was Cerberus.

Getting over his mild shock Dante shook his head at the ring and smirked.

"Still as pushy as ever huh?" Dante said to the ring; getting a growl in response which only he could hear.

Shaking his head Dante pulled the ring out of the box. He then pulled a silver chain out of his coat pocket. He then pulled the chain through the ring before hanging it around his neck. He gave the ring on last look before tucking it under his shirt. He then put the box back on the shelf and reinstated the magical lock and barrier. He would have to either send Soulwing back or come himself to retrieve the box. His "other" friends would not be happy if he didn't keep it safe. Dante grab a few other titans he believed they might need before locking down the vault with magical and none magical locks to ensure that the other titans would be safe. There was only one other way into that vault and only he knew where it was.

Dante then turned back to the anxiously awaiting girls, and equally anxious Cherit who was at that moment flying every which way over Lok not knowing what exactly he could do. As he came closer to them he felt his link with his old friend grow back to where it use to be. Cerberus wasted no time to reclaim his place. Dante allowed it knowing that it was necessary though still not keen on sharing his mind with anyone. Dante got a huff from Cerberus in response to that thought. Dante tried not to smirk. Cerberus wasn't stupid though he knew that Lok and Zayev's bond had not gone unnoticed. Dante also noticed that Cerberus seemed equally troubled over the condition in which the boy was in. This only confirmed Dante's worry that this wasn't normal even for a guardian seeker.

Dante also knew that each guardian was different so the experience with which the bond with the guardian would be different as well but he didn't totally understand the full extent. So Cerberus enlightened him a bit. In his mind Cerberus laid it all out for him. Since Zayev was the guardian of sight he was also the guardian of the mind. So when he and Lok bonded it was no wonder that the pain he felt originated from his head. Still the extent of the pain shouldn't have caused the state he was in now. Now as for Cerberus, and Dante remembered this quite a bit but still let him explain, he is the guardian of might which means he is also the guardian of strength. Now since he is the guardian of strength his guardian seekers power is increased and increased even farther when wearing the ring; which is another reason why he didn't like wearing it.

Remember all this made Dante wonder about the last ring. What animal did it take the shape of? What angel did it represent? And what was it the guardian of? And most importantly where was it now? Cerberus let these questions go unanswered. It wasn't his place to answer them since the 3rd ring had yet been found and its seeker had yet been named. If the time came and the conditions were right then he would answer. Dante really didn't like that but there was no use pouting. Once Cerberus decided something you'd be hard pressed to get him to change his mind.

The silent conversation was finished all by the time he reached the visibly worried girls and the equally worried Cherit. The poor yama titan didn't know what to do to help as he flew around the still unconscious Lok. By that time Dante had become once again accustomed to having the 3 headed dog back in his head.

"So how are we going to go about doing this?" Sophie asked with one hand on her hip and the other gesturing in the direction of the sleeping Lambert.

"Don't worry I got that covered we just got to get out of the building first." Dante said as he pulled out the holotome and asked it to show the 3D model of the building with the safe room visible as well. When the model was visible there was a unified groan from the group and an "oh my" from Cherit. The bottom floor was covered in organization suits. All the exits were blocked.

Well there goes plan A. Dante thought as he put the holotome away.

"I guess we head to the roof." Dante said as he grabbed Lok's shoulder bag, which contained his father's journal and a few other essentials that Lok always had on him, and slung it over his shoulder and positioned it on his left hip. He then put his own amulets in his trench coat pockets before heading over to Lok.

"Zhalia above the stairs there's a light switch, push the switch in the middle then push it down then switch it to the middle again then up, and finally push it down. Once you do that push it all the way in." Dante told a confused but willing Zhalia as he picked up Lok from the coach carefully as Sophie watched just as confused.

"What are y…?"

"Just watch." Dante cut in as he nodded towards Zhalia; grunting a bit as he readjusted Lok to a more comfortable position without jostling him too much. Lok moved his head forward a bit from the movement, scaring Dante for a minute that he was going to go into another fit. When it didn't come Dante relaxed a bit as he headed to the stairs with Sophie and Cherit coming in behind them.

When they reached the stairs Zhalia had finished with the light switch and was pushing the switch in. Once the switch was pushed in a hidden door in the ceiling opened up, showing a beautiful view of the twilight sky that was above them. It had gotten late while they were bunkering down. The opening was just big enough and low enough for someone to use hyper stride to go through it and land safely on the roof outside.

"Ok this is how we're going to do this. Zhalia you go on up first to make sure the coast is clear then I'll hand you up Lok. Then I'll go up followed by Sophie and Cherit. Once we're up Sophie you will lead in front; make sure you have Sabriel's amulet at the ready just in case. I'll follow after with Lok so that he's not in the front in plain view. Zhalia you'll cover our backs and help me keep an eye on Lok. We will then, keeping low, run across the roof tops till we can't any longer. When that happens we keep to the shadows till we reach the hospital. If we get spotted along the way I have a titan that will help with carrying Lok. Whoever can is to lead that titan to the hospital and not look back. Whoever's left behind will cover you and catch up. We good?" Dante asked the girls after laying out the entire plan; receiving worried yet understanding nods.

"All right then let's move out"

Zhalia, as planned was the first out. She looked around to make sure she wasn't seen. All was quiet except for the chirps of birds and the occasional chatter of a few squirrels. Looking down she could see a few dozen suits watching outside the door. They were gonna have to do this real quietly if they didn't want to be spotted. After a quick look around Zhalia motioned Dante to proceed but put her finger to her lips to let him know that they needed to keep quiet. Dante passed on the message to the others before handing up Lok. This was another reason he wanted Zhalia to go up first. Lok wasn't as light as he looked. Dante followed soon after then, after Sophie and Cherit came through, closed the trap door by pressing down 3 different roof tiles in a funny pattern. Dante then placed Lok on his back. This made it easier for him to move as it distributed Lok's weight better. If it came to an ambush he'd have room to use his legs to kick if need be.

After Lok was in place Dante entered a crouch and motion for the others to take off; Cherit jumping in Sophie's backpack beforehand since Dante's pockets were full. Zhalia took one more look around before following. She quietly invoked Gareon to keep an invisible eye on their backs as she keep a vigil on their surroundings. Thankfully the roofs were close enough that they didn't need to use any fancy foot work. This made it easier to keep quiet and easier on Dante since he was carrying the still unconscious Lok. With every stride he could hear Lok's heartbeat thumping a little faster than normal. This worried the older seeker as well as Cerberus. Lok's breathing had also increased as if he was the one doing all the running and not the other way around. Dante shifted Lok so his head was lying on his shoulder, facing him; so that Lok's heavy breathing would be muffled by Dante's own hair. He also picked up the pace motioning the girls to do the same. The sooner they reached the hospital the better.

Zhalia continued to look around, more so now that they had picked up the pace. It was harder to move quietly while sprinting across roof tops. Looking down again she could see suits all along the streets; fewer then there was by the building but still plenty to give them trouble if spotted, especially with reinforcements so close at hand. They could over run the team in seconds.

Though Zhalia kept a keen eye on every direction and had Gareon watching their backs, she totally missed the small almost invisible titan following them closely. It was the same video titan that had been watching them the whole time.

*back with the professor*

The video titan was still transmitting live on the Huntik teams doings. Sending what it saw in real time back to the professor as he sat and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Earlier when Dante was in the vault the video titan had followed. Though he couldn't see what Dante had pulled out the box, since the vaults traps prevented him from entering all the way, he did get a good look at the box itself as Dante had put it way.

The professor recognized it but didn't know where exactly. Right now he had Alec and his team researching the box. So far their search had come up with nothing but he had confidence that they would eventually find something on it. He could hear Alec behind him rushing about the room gathering books that had anything to do with titans hidden in decorated boxes. Even if they didn't have the answers now, he knew his top researcher Alec would find it soon. If not Alec knew what the consequences of failure were.

*with the REAL Guggenhiem*

Guggenhiem paced around his office with a worried expression. He'd been trying to get in touch with Dante since this morning and hadn't been able to get a signal though all day. It was now twilight and still no word from any of the members of Dante's team. He had called up at Sophie's home and got in touch with Santiago who had been equally worried. Sophie hadn't answered her cell phone that day and Santiago knew that usually she would at least text him if they were in the middle of something that made her unable to talk.

Guggenhiem stopped at the window and sighed as he looked out. He had just tried the youngest member, Lok Lambert, cell phone and there was still no answer. It was like every one of them had suddenly fallen of the radar and it was starting to worry him a lot. Did the organization get the drop on them and had captured them? Was one of them seriously hurt? Scenarios of disasters ran through his head. Dante being taken out and the rest of the team being helpless to stop the organization from taking them; Sophie or Lok being captured and the others being made to submit; the organization killing them all, spells backfiring; them going on a self served mission and getting stuck by a trap or an unseen enemy. Guggenhiem tried to shake them out of his head but the image of one of the member of his best team being hurt or worse kept flooding his mind.

Guggenhiem gave a growl of frustration before turning back to his desk and picking up his own holotome. There weren't many other Huntik seekers in the area that he could pull out to go and check up on the whereabouts of Dante and his team but he would try anyway. Something wasn't right and he knew it; he just hoped it wasn't anything as dire as one of the images he had just indulged in.

Dante, he knew, could take care of himself; but if you factor in the other members of his team Dante's actions could become desperate. He knew Dante had become attached to all 3 members of his team and would do anything to protect them.

Zhalia was also a strong seeker and could handle herself in a fight as well and could become as protective and as powerful as any lioness when one of the younger 2 was in trouble.

Sophie was a Casterwill and he knew the strength of the Casterwill's was nothing to trifle with. Sophie's spells were the strongest next to Dante's; but she was also headstrong and stubborn at times and it had gotten her into trouble more than once. Though her fierce loyalty to her teammates more than made up for any stubborn streak she had.

And then there was Lok. Guggenhiem smiled when he thought of Dante's youngest team member. He had the least experience of all the other members but was a rising star among the Huntik ranks. He was more powerful then he knew and had yet to tap into. Though he could be hesitant at times his quick wit usually made up for it. His knack for figuring out puzzles and riddles made him an asset to the Huntik foundation and Dante's team. But he also worried Guggenhiem the most. His curiosity and inexperience, along with his unguarded nature, had a habit of getting him into trouble more often than the other members of the team.

Though he had started seeing the darker sides of the world he still had a happy go lucky nature about him and that could also get him into trouble. This was because he was more likely to start out trusting others then to keep guard over the possibility that a stranger could be an enemy before being a friend. He knew Zhalia's been trying to get that into Lok's head but he still held onto that childlike trust of the world.

Guggenhiem chuckled when he remembered when Zhalia had delivered the report for one of their missions. When he asked about how it went she kept saying that if Lok didn't drop his naive innocence it was gonna get him hurt. Guggenhiem had been so curious he had asked her to explain.

So she did.

Apparently a group of children had come up to Lok and were curious about his Kipperin amulet and the journal he was looking at. He had let his guard down and had sat down to show the children the drawings inside the journal not knowing that an organization member had bribed them to do so. If Zhalia hadn't been standing in the tree adjacent from him he would have been in serious trouble.

*Zhalia's flash back as told to Guggenhiem*

[FYI: _**[text] **_= Guggenhiem's observation and opinion]

We had been on our mission in India. We were suppose to find the white elephant titan of legend but had hit a dead end. Dante and Sophie were in the market gathering supplies and listening to the local gossip hoping for a lead. Lok was looking through his father's journal hoping to find something that we could use. I was up in a tree nearby to keep an eye on everyone and on the lookout for trouble. Nobody could see me, which is probably why the organization suit targeted Lok so easily; she didn't know I was even there.

I had glanced over at Lok to make sure he was still there before turning to look the other way. That's when the organization suit probably ushered in the children. It caught me off guard at first when the voices of the excited group of kids reached me. I turned around to see a shyly smiling Lok being surrounded by a group of kids surprisingly speaking broken English.

At first I brushed it off as just some kids asking for money or were curious of Lok's blond hair; but then 2 of the children asked if they could see the amulet around his neck while 3 others asked if they could look inside his journal. The children shouldn't have known that the pendent around Lok's neck was actually an amulet unless told so; and they couldn't possibly know that the book he held was a journal if not also told so.

This made me uneasy and I started looking around for trouble. That's when I spotted the suit hiding behind the wall that Lok had just been leaning on before the children came up to him. She had a knife in her hand and an amulet in the other. She was ghostly quiet as she slinked in the shadows behind Lok.

Of course Lok was totally oblivious of the danger and was distracted by the children around him. Cherit couldn't warn him either since he was with Dante this time around. I would have yelled out to Lok if it wasn't for the children being in the line of fire and then Lok wouldn't be quick enough to defend himself. _**[Zhalia didn't tell me what emotion she was feeling. But by the look she had while telling the story, and the way she clenched her hands and narrowed her eyes, I could tell she felt rage and terror for what was happening to her friend.]**_

Looking around I tried to find a way to get down to Lok without alarming the suit as she was waiting for the chance to strike. If I left my spot in the tree she would see me and act more quickly before I could get to her. I didn't know exactly what her intentions were yet. The knife could be a way just to keep Lok from struggling while the amulet was to threaten the children with so Lok would comply with what she wanted. Or she could want to kill Lok and the amulet was just plan B or a ways to escape if help came before she could flee. Either way Lok was in trouble. Plus if I came into view she could act more rashly and either take the children hostage along with Lok or kill Lok because she couldn't get him by other means.

I looked up still trying to figure out what to do when I heard Lok speak.

"Oh Yeah this is a journal good guess." Lok said smiling warmly at the children.

"Are there any pictures?" a young innocent looking boy asked Lok smiled while thinking before nodding.

"Sure, there are some pretty neat drawings of legendary creatures from all over the world." Lok said proudly as the children oohed and awed and gathered more closely as Lok crouched down so that the kids could see. I rolled my eyes and groaned. How could he be so unguarded? Hadn't I told him a thousand times an enemy could be anyone?

I knew this was the chance that the suit had been looking for by the grin on her face. I looked up and saw that the building behind her had notches in the stone work of the roof. I knew I had only one chance and prayed that I'd make it count. I quietly used the spell rope trick to lasso a rope around the notch in the roof. I then used Hyper stride to get enough distance to go right over Lok's head and knock out the suit behind him, much to his and the kids surprise. This of course scared the kids off leaving a surprised Lok. Of course once the suit was detained I of course gave the kid a few pieces of advice. _**[Of course by the way she said it I knew she probably gave him a good ear full in a very Zhalia like fashion.] **_

*flash back over*

Guggenhiem knew that Lok seemed like an easy target to the organization because of his inexperience and unguarded nature, but he also knew that that wasn't always so. Lok could at times be very receptive on what was going on around him. Dante had told him all about the young boy, Judah, in the park and how it was Lok that had noticed something was amiss. It was just one example of how Lok could be very insightful. He just needed the time and practice.

Guggenhiem and Dante both knew that with time and experience, and a little patience on Zhalia's and Sophie's part, Lok would learn how to watch his own back in case of trouble. But for the moment being Lok was Guggenhiem's biggest worry when it came to Dante's team. If something was wrong he knew, but didn't know why, it had to do with Lok.

Dante wouldn't not check in unless there was a problem; and if there was a problem either he or one of the other members of his team was in trouble and that usually was Lok.

Sighing wearily Guggenhiem got to work trying to contact someone to go over and check out Dante's safe house. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he would find someone to go check even if he had to go himself.

Unbeknownst to him a tiny receiver under his desk was rerouting all calls to and from Dante's team straight to the organization. And then all other calls were being monitored by the same way. The organization knew every movement Guggenhiem made. Also unbeknownst to him, he was making it so everything was going according to the professor's plan without even realizing it. Even if he sent his second best operatives, they'd never find a single clue as to what was going on. Just as the professor wanted it to be.

As far as the Huntik foundation would be concerned, it would be as if Dante's team had simply disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>so what you think? <strong>

**originally the door to the roof was just gonna be a secret panel that zhalia just pulled out but when that got deleted i rewrote it and made it more interesting and closer to the huntik style. **

**the escape was slightly different in the original as well. originally i was gonna have them get down 2 blocks before they hit an alley and had to go the rest of the way on street level but of course i changed that to incorporate the REAL guggenhiem character section and the professor's character section as well as the flash back. **

**hopefully this made the chapter more interesting and more enjoyable. let me know what you think :D thanks for sticking with me so far**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja**


	21. Chapter 20

**hey there heartbreakerninja is back ^-^**

**Zayev: *grumbles* took you long enough**

**hey it wasnt my fault...ok maybe it is but hey life is stressful**

**Zayev: *rolls eyes before laying down to take a wolf sized nap***

**anyway sorry its been a while but been really busy and this chapter just didnt want to go the way i wanted it to. well finally got it to at least close to where i wanted it to go. so here you go. hopefully you will enjoy it.**

**well im off to hopefully make some kind of attempt at my other story before my reviewers start lighting the torches and chase me down with the pitchforks lol**

**oh ya just wondering do any of you play mindcraft? if you do can someone tell me how to get to the menu option once your in the game. not the inventory section just to the menu. cant seem to get there -_-  
><strong>

**anyway enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>"AUGER FROST!" Multiple bright blue lights streaked across the top of the buildings on, what were, the quiet streets of Venice.<p>

"DOUBLE SPELL! RAYPULSE; RAYPULSE!" Again multiple bright lights streaked across the roof tops. This time they were reddish orange.

From the ground you couldn't see who was doing the shouting or where the bright lights were coming from; but the impact could be seen 2 blocks away. As for the shouting; well they better be glad they "were" on quiet streets.

On top of the roofs, on the other hand, you could clearly see what was going on.

"RAYPULSE!" BOOM! As the Huntik team ran, the chimney right next to Zhalia exploded; sending shards of mortar and brick flying haphazardly everywhere. The explosion caused Zhalia, Dante, and the suits behind them to pull up armor brand to protect themselves, and Lok, from the dangerous debris.

As soon as they were clear of the debris, Zhalia continued to send bolts of raypulse one after another at the pursuing suits. All the while she kept trying to figure out how this had even happened. One second they were in the clear; next it was like they came out of nowhere.

After sending another raypulse, Zhalia looked forward for a quick second to check on Lok. A few seconds before the suits had shown up he had become semi conscious. Not enough to know what's going on around him but enough to mumble a few incoherent sentences that she had taken as a good sign.

Zhalia snapped back to the present when a raypulse from their pursuers flashed over her head, just missing the top of Dante's. She returned fire with a few of her own.

Where the heck had they come from in the first place was still the biggest question on Zhalia's mind. They had been in the clear. But 30 minutes after departure they got ambushed.

****an hour and a half before****

Sophie tried to regulate her speed to keep from pulling away from Dante who was trailing behind her. It was becoming increasingly hard though when it was obvious that Lok was starting to weigh, and slow, him down. He wouldn't say it though and Sophie knew he wouldn't let her or Zhalia help. She did wonder why he hadn't used that titan he had mentioned from before? Certainly it would have made it easier on him.

Sophie looked behind her once again to make sure she was still close enough to Dante. She had, in her musing, pulled a little too far ahead as Dante jerked his head back to the side to indicate to her to pull back a bit. She nodded and decreased her speed again before looking around them to make sure they were still in the clear.

Still no sign of any pursuers; this made Sophie a little uneasy. It was way to quiet. They hadn't met up with any suits for a while. There weren't even any on the streets. If they were really looking for them wouldn't they have them all over the place? When they first started off she had seen them every few feet; now she saw none. She should feel relieved. This meant they could get to the hospital without a hitch. But Sophie still felt uneasy; they had the worst luck when it came to suits. They should have, at the very least, met up with 2 or 3 by now.

Sophie wasn't the only one that was a tad ill at ease. Zhalia was feeling it too. She kept whipping her head back and forth trying to find the enemy that, for some reason, wasn't there. Not even Gareon had sensed anything. The poor yama titan was on edge from sensing the unease from his seeker. Zhalia whipping her head around wasn't helping to ease any of Gareon's tension. If anything it was putting him more on edge.

Dante could sense the unease among his teammates but there was nothing he could do about it at that moment. He wasn't totally at ease either. Though glad they hadn't met up with any organization thugs yet, since Lok was still out of commission, the fact that none had shown up yet was unsettling. They had very bad luck when it came to run ins with suits; and the fact that today seemed to be an exception to that didn't seem to fit. Where were all the suits?

Movement from Lok caused Dante to stop; the lack of movement behind her also caused Sophie to stop and walk back to see what was wrong. Zhalia turned to keep a look out behind them but kept snatching glimpses behind her to see what was up with Lok.

"Lok? Lok can you hear me?" Dante asked slowly and carefully so that Lok could catch what he was saying.

Lok kept mumbling incoherent words that none of the Huntik team could understand. Suddenly Lok's eyes snapped open and began to glow. Then he spoke without an ounce of emotion.

"Move; run." Then his eyes stopped glowing and became lidded. If Zhalia didn't know any better she would have thought he was half asleep. Maybe he was. Though those 2 words were all Zhalia needed to hear to put her on high alert, as she began almost literally pushing Dante forward. Whatever Lok had seen couldn't have been good so they needed to leave this spot 10 seconds ago.

She had just gotten them away from the spot they had been standing when an auger frost hit right in the spot they had been.

"MOVE, GO, GO!" Dante yelled as he started sprinting forward. He didn't even need to say it they were all ready moving. The instincts learnt from years and months of training and battle experience kicked in as soon as the spell hit.

Looking back behind her Zhalia saw that entire squads of organization thugs were on their tail. The surprise was clear on her face as she started sending raypulse's their way. In her haste she wasn't taking good enough aim to do enough damage to the oncoming enemy. She looked forward for a second to make sure the others were fine. Sophie, being in the front, had no way to help Zhalia out so she kept looking behind her instead of watching where she was going.

"Eyes in front Sophie!" Zhalia yelled up to the clearly frightened Casterwill. Sophie nodded sharply and turned around, but still continued glancing over her shoulder. Concern and uncertainty was clear on the younger girls face. Zhalia couldn't blame her, heck she was freaking out herself; but years of battle experience had taught her to keep emotions in check as much as possible on the battle field.

Dante looked behind him to check on Zhalia and to see the oncoming suits. Where the heck did they come from? They had appeared almost out of nowhere. If it hadn't been for Lok's warning, and Zhalia's quick actions, they would be in a lot worst position then they were now.

Dante heard a menacing growl rumble though his mind. Cerberus was itching for a fight. Dante shook his head.

Neither the time nor the place Cerb." Dante said under his breath. Cerberus growled again but knew Dante was right. They weren't sure if the organization was after Lok and the ring so showing that Dante was also a guardian seeker wouldn't be all that smart at the moment.

BOOM! The chimney he had just passed exploded causing himself and Zhalia to put up their armor brand shield spells to keep from getting hit by the falling debris. He hadn't even heard the suit send out the spell. Not paying attention was going to get himself and Lok killed.

This thought was made even clearer when a raypulse flew right over his head.

***back to where we started***

Sophie looked behind her as she continued to run. That explosion was extremely loud. If she had been any closer she would have also been in danger as well. The dust cloud that it caused was so thick she couldn't see even Dante. She almost stopped if she hadn't been told otherwise.

"DON'T STOP! Keep going!" Dante yelled as he, carrying Lok, and Zhalia came out of the dust; a raypulse came streaking over their heads. That's all Sophie needed to hear and see to begin high tailing it once again.

But running wasn't going to cut it for much longer. They needed a plan and soon. Zhalia couldn't keep up the endless raypulse shots and Dante couldn't carry Lok for much longer. Already he was beginning to slow down again. If this kept up he was going to collapse and then they really would be in between a rock and a hard spot.

"Dante we need a plan. This endless running isn't going to get us anywhere." Zhalia yelled up to Dante as he struggled under the weight of his unconscious teammate. They weren't going to be able to keep this up much longer.

Dante knew this but he was hoping they would have gotten further before he would have to go to plan C. It was going to be difficult for that particular titan to be up on a roof. They might have to movie this to the streets. Dante didn't like that idea much; which was why he had been holding off as long as he could. But it was getting increasingly hard to do that.

While they were continue to run from the suits, Dante tripped over an exposed tile on one of the roofs. It caused him to pitch forward. Using on hand he was able to keep from falling and kept going. This, though, made it clear that he needed to switch to plan C, he was really getting tired. He wouldn't have worried too much about it if it wasn't for the fact that they had a full squad of organization thugs breathing down their necks. Being tired would have been fine, but since he might be needed to fight in the near future being exhausted might not be a good idea even with everfight.

"Sophie we're switching this to plan c; help Zhalia push them back enough for us to head to the streets." Dante yelled up to Sophie who nodded. She then looked over to Zhalia wait for her signal. When she gave it Sophie used hyper stride to flip over Dante's head; she then corkscrewed in the air to land on her feet facing the surprised oncoming suits. She then took them further surprised when she hit them with a double spelled raypulse as soon as she hit the ground. Zhalia didn't hesitate to add her own as well. The surprise attack was enough to slow the suits down and distract them enough for Dante to use feather drop to land on street level. He then wasted no time in bringing forth his titan.

"Come forth, Red Runner" Dante yelled as he held up Red Runner's amulet. In a bright orange flash a large, beautiful red mare with bright green eyes and fiery hooves appeared before Dante. She was all ready fully saddle. Her saddle was a pretty light brown leather with blue and green rhinestones decorating the edges. She stood patiently, flicking her black mane and tail slightly, waiting while Dante secured Lok in the saddle.

There were straps along the stirrups that Dante used to secure Lok's legs in place. He then used a strap he had on him to wrap behind Lok and tie off to the horn of the saddle. The whole time Lok didn't even move. His eyes were barely lidded. He was a wake but he was still a thousand miles away from them. Dante just hope he wasn't in shock.

"Just hold on a little longer Lok; we're almost there." Dante said quietly to Lok as he finished strapping him to the saddle. Lok's condition was continuingly worrying him.

Dante looked up to the fight that was still going on up on the roof. Sophie and Zhalia seemed to be holding their own pretty well. The two of them were a pretty good team. Though they could fight each other like a pair of angry cats they could also fight together completely in sync extraordinarily well. Without even saying a word the two of them could read each other's battle strategy and work within it to its full extent. But right now Dante needed them from being up on the roof to being down here so they all could get the heck out of here.

Dante gave a shrill whistle to get the girls attention. They never looked down but both of them nodded in acknowledgement before giving their final combined attack to push the suits back; giving them time to get off the roof.

Once on the ground Dante surprised Zhalia by hoisting her up into the saddle behind Lok.

"Dante what the heck?" Zhalia exclaimed; turning around in the saddle so she could glare at Dante.

"No time you need to get Lok to the hospital. I've already told Red Runner to follow your commands and return after you and Lok are safely to your destination. Don't worry Sophie and I will hold them off. Now GO!" Dante said before slapping Red Runner's left flank to get her started. The horse reared then took off at lightning speeds.

Zhalia gave Dante and Sophie one more fearful worried glare before holding on to the rains and pushing Red runner into a full long sprint. It was a good thing Zhalia had ridden horses as a child or this would have been very difficult since she had to wrap her legs around Lok's since his feet were occupying the stirrups at the moment.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were fleeing for Lok's life, Zhalia would have enjoyed the speed in which Red Runner was running. She had never ridden such a fast and beautiful steed before. She was a perfect horse. Every command or signal Zhalia gave her she obeyed to the letter. She took the streets with amazing agility, and was wonderfully agile. She was absolutely stunning. She didn't know the titans history so she would have to ask Dante later.

Shaking her head Zhalia returned to reality. She looked at Lok worriedly. The fast pace ride didn't even seemed to faze him. He looked forward with nearly closed eyes; same as he had been when Dante had been carrying him. Zhalia hopped he wasn't suffering from shock.

"Lok can you hear me? Lok don't worry everything going to be ok we're going to get some help ok? Just stay with me all right?" Zhalia said into Lok's ear so he could hear her over the wind.

Lok flinched slightly then he started to shake. Something Zhalia had said struck a chord in the boy. It wasn't a violent shaking but it was enough to visibly see. His eyes began to move back and forth rapidly as if he was seeing something. His hands then began to clinch and unclench into fists at his side. Soon his shaking increased. Zhalia's worry increased.

"Lok what's wrong? Lok can you hear me? Lok? LOK!" Zhalia screamed Lok's name as he scrunched forward; holding his hands over the back of his head before he gave out a pained cry. If it wasn't for the straps holding him to the saddle, Lok would have fallen off.

Lok squeezed into himself, trying to pull himself into a small ball. Unfortunately his legs were tied to the stirrups and he was squeezing himself into the poor horse who thought she was being asked to go faster. Which she did; showing that she was really a titan by the burst of speed that she was putting out.

Zhalia was too worried about trying to call out to Lok to even try to rain in the speeding horse. She continued to call out Lok's name over and over trying to grab his attention.

"N-No…can-n't urgh...hurt…help err AAHHHH!" It was a confusing jumble but the blood chilling sound coming from Lok sent Zhalia into a panic. She didn't know what she could do was try and sooth Lok and hold on to the rains tighter.

If only she knew the mental chaos that was going on inside Lok's mind not just the physical chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>and cliff hanger...lol sorry ^_^*<strong>

**Zayev: you like cliff hangers to much**

**sorry cant help it thats just how my mind works.**

**Zayev: *rolls eyes again***

**anyway hope you liked this chapter should have the next one or two up soon.**

**oh and what you think? i love hearing your reviews so please review ^_^**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja**


	22. Chapter 21

**hey there heartbreakerninja here ^_^**

**hey long time no see! sorry its been so long. this originally was reallllly short. i mean really short. like just the part in lok's head. ya short lol. but then i mulled it over a bit for a month and came up with the second part. which made this much longer. so heres the next chapter in my huntik fanfic. hope you enjoy.**

**oh ya on a side note. someone mentioned something about how zhaila was riding the horse wrong. sorry about that i dont ride horses to often so i only know what i've read or seen. but as a fixs we'll just say that since she's also a titan she doesnt need the same commands a regular horse needs. sorry about that :)**

**anyway **

**see ya in the next chapter **

**heartbreakerninja **

* * *

><p><strong>*back inside of Lok's head*<strong>

Zayev pawed at Lok and called his name trying to get his attention, but Lok was completely curled into himself.

He had been fine a minute ago; somewhat drained and out of it but better than this. He had even started to wake up. Then something Zhalia had said triggered something and Lok seemed to almost shut down; blocking everything out. Zayev could tell he was seeing something but since Lok was shutting everything out, Zayev couldn't see what it was. Whatever he had been yelling about, Zayev couldn't tell whether it was to him or Zhalia or something he was seeing.

Zayev shook his head; this wasn't something he could handle anymore. He needed help. Whatever was affecting Lok it was getting worse. Cerberus was not gonna be happy he called them but he had no other choice. His seeker was in danger and it was his job to protect him. Plus this was an emergency; Cerberus would just have to deal with it.

With that Zayev used the rings reserve of magic to release himself from the ring.

***Back with Dante and Sophie***

Dante and Sophie were trying their hardest to keep the suits from getting past them. The suits, on the other hand, were trying their hardest to get past them and take off after Red Runner. That fact alone confirmed it in Dante's mind that they were after Lok.

The Organization had found out about the Guardian titans and were now after the seekers that they knew about. Lok, being the only one at the moment, had grabbed their attention and was now in worse danger than ever before. Dante wondered what they would do if they found out about Raphael?

Dante shook his head. Better not to jinks it right now. This many suits was trouble enough; if they found out that he was the second guardian seeker they would more than likely send down every organization suit on top of them faster than they could say amulet of will.

Dante stumbled a bit for a second before regaining his composure. He just remembered something really important. Like real important.

Lok still had the amulet of will and his legendary titan on him. They were in his amulet case around his waist.

Dante gritted his teeth. Now they really had to hurry and finish this. If the suits were to catch up to Zhalia and somehow got to Lok. Dante shuddered slightly. Not only would they have one unwell guardian seeker they would also have the amulet of will and Lok's legendary titan. The professor would be one step closer to his goal and it would be even harder to get Lok back if he was taken.

Dante shook his head again. He would NOT let that happen. Not in a million years. Lok was his student and friend. But not only that, Lok was like a little brother to him. And as his teacher, friend, and self appointed older brother, it was his job to keep him safe and out of trouble. He had also promised Lok's mother that he would watch out for him and that was that was one person he would hate to disappoint after all she had already been through.

Just as Dante was about to call to Sophie for a combined attack to end the fight he heard a howl. It was no ordinary howl either; it vibrated through his head like a beacon. He didn't know how but he knew it was Zayev. He was calling in the Guild of Pandora. Cerberus bristled before growling low in his throat. Then a thought came to them both causing Dante's eyes to go wide. There would be only one reason why the Guild of Pandora would be called by a Guardian.

"Lok" Dante called out before whipping around to look behind him. The only reason why Zayev would call in the Guild would because something very wrong had gone on with Lok and he could no longer handle it on his own. That was enough for Dante to end this fight. NOW!

"Dante, what's wrong?" Sophie called over to Dante as she continued to fight off the suits in front of her. This caused Dante to turn back to her, and consequently, the fight. They needed to end this fight and fast. Cerberus growled loudly, getting Dante's attention. Dante's face became grim before he nodded. This was now an emergency. Looks like Cerberus was gonna get what he wanted after all.

"Sophie go after Lok and Zhalia." Dante called to her without looking at her. This made Sophie turn to Dante in surprise. But before she could protest Dante cut in.

"Sophie I'll be right behind you but I need to head after the others. Don't worry I got this covered."

Sophie didn't understand what was going on but the serious look on Dante's face made her listen to him. She nodded before firing one last attack before high tailing it after the others. This made the suits stop in surprise before they tried to take advantage of the fact that they now had only one adversary. This, though, would untimely become their down fall. Dante had a grim smirk on his face as he pulled out his ring from under his shirt.

"CERBERUS! GUARDIAN OF STREANGTH COME FORTH!" Dante yelled as he placed the ring on his ring figure of his right hand. A blinding light came from the ring, causing the suits to stop and cover their eyes. Suddenly the bright light disappeared but a gigantic 3 headed black dog now stood before them. He was an intimidating sight.

Twice the size of Zayev, Cerberus towered over the now cowering suits. His 3 sets of eyes were blood red. All 3 of his huge mouths were filled with razor sharp teeth. His paws also had razor sharp claws that looked like they could cleave a horse in half. He looked down at his adversaries with blood lust in his eyes; giving out a low but menacing growl from each of his 3 heads. The suits in response smartly stepped back a few steps. Not that it would do them any good.

Cerberus, to the fear and surprise of the suits, reared up on his back legs before coming down hard, landing heavily on his front paws, giving a loud growling bark as he landed. This caused the whole street to shake and rumble. It also caused some of the suits to lose their balance. Other than that nothing happened. The suits', still not wanting to move, looked puzzled as to what that move was for. Suddenly Cerberus did it again; only this time with more force. Still nothing significant happened. The suits were just about to attack anyway when Cerberus, once again, reared up before slamming his paws to the ground. This time the rumbling didn't stop. The suits in return looked fearfully at the ground as they began to back up. Only it was too late.

Suddenly fire erupted from the ground it huge gazers all around the suits, blocking off all exists, but that wasn't the end. Cerberus began to growl again before rearing up once more and landing hard to the ground. This caused a humongous burst of fire to shoot up out of the ground. It was so huge that it took the piece of street the suits were standing on with it. It shot straight up into the air before going out. The sudden lost of lift caused the piece of street the suits were on to fall back to earth; consequently with the suits still on it. None thought to use bubble lift or feather drop so they hit the ground with full impact. Once the dust cleared, Dante could see all the suits lying on the ground. None were screaming in pain but some were moaning so Dante knew none were seriously hurt. That didn't stop him from yelling to them as he turned to leave.

"Let that be a lesson to you to NOT mess with my team!" With that, Cerberus gave one more fearsome 3 headed growl before snorting. He then turned to follow Dante.

"Dante you know what it means if the guild are to come." Cerberus said in a gruff, somewhat British accent. [**Think polar bear from golden compass]** He turned one of his heads to look at Dante as he spoke. Dante nodded as he walked still looking forward. Cerberus eyed him suspiciously.

"Dante you don't seemed as worried as you should about this." Cerberus said carefully as they entered a large alley to keep from being seen. The alley was just wide enough for Cerberus to walk behind Dante.

Dante didn't seem to hear Cerberus because he continued to walk without answering. This annoyed the guardian titan. Dante knew how much he hated to be ignored. As Dante continued to walk in silence Cerberus had had enough. As they reached the end of the alley, Cerberus jumped over top on Dante with a growl before twisting in the air to land face to face with his guardian seeker. He gave an irritated growl before speaking to the somewhat startled Dante.

"Dante are you even listening to me? The Guild, THE Guild of Pandora, are on their way right now locked on to Zayev's distress call. And I don't know about you but I really don't want to deal with another generation of children that think they know what's best just because Zeus is their 8 times great grandfather. Nor do I want to deal with another child of Hades that thinks he should have had my ring just because he is a child of Hades." Cerberus shouted angrily at Dante, not only out loud but also in his mind, showing just how upset about this he was.

After the initial shock was over, Dante relaxed a bit before reaching out his hand and placing it on the snout of the middle head of his Guardian titan.

"I'm sorry old friend I didn't mean to sound as if I was ignoring you. And yes I know what it means for the Guild to be called. But I also know that they may be the only ones to help Lok. If this doctor we're heading to can't do anything for Lok, then maybe the Guild can. And as for the child of Hades, well his spot should have already been inherited by the next in line so maybe he won't be so ambitious as his predecessor." Dante said trying to calm down his friend. It worked for the most part. Like said before, Cerberus wasn't stupid….Just stubborn, very stubborn.

Cerberus did calm down but still gave a snort in response.

"Try last 3 predecessors. They all thought the same thing." The titan said with an irritated chuckle before standing straight and looking around. It had gotten dark since they left the roof tops. The moon was already half way up. The clock tower, not far way, gave out 10 chimes indicating the late hour. Dante sighed they needed to get going. Red runner should have made it to the hospital by now. Hopefully the doctor that Guggenhiem had talked about would be waiting and ready for them.

As if to answer his question Red Runner came running at full sprint around the corner of the street in front of them. Dante gave a shrill whistle to grab her attention. The titan neighed in response before slowing down to stand prancing in front of him. Any normal horse would have been covered in froth and steaming hot from the fast pace ride. But since this wasn't a normal horse, Red Runner looked loose and ready for another run. Not a speck of fatigue showing anywhere in her limbs. Even her breathing was normal.

Dante petted the horse's soft head before coming to her side and mounting. Cerberus looked around before bringing his attention back to his seeker.

"The streets will become too populated for me to run beside you. Even on horseback you should be able to blend into the crowds better without my large form grabbing every citizen's attention around us." Cerberus said as he returned to his ring.

Dante nodded even though Cerberus had already returned to the ring. He then picked up the rains and turned Red runner back the direction she came. The fast ride would have been exhilarating if it wasn't for the hundreds of memories it produced in the process. Most memories Dante did not want to relive. Dante pushed the titan faster as if to out run the ghost of his past. Still the screams of said ghost still echoed through his mind and soul as Red runner streaked through the streets at lightning speeds.

* * *

><p><strong>so whatcha think? just a little glimps into the mind of dante vale lol <strong>

**love reading your reviews cause they are always awesome so review ok? ^_^**


	23. Chapter 22

**hey there heartbreakerninja here**

**sorry about the long wait. i've actually had this chapter done for about 5 days but havent been able to post it right away. it wasnt an easy chapter to write either. now that some new major players are being introduced things are gonna get a little harder. im not good at creating OC's especially personalities for them. Zayev was easy since i've used him multiple times in the past in school projects. these new characters im introducing are completely new. i've never used them before and frankly they came off the top of my head at the time. i have a shallow idea of what a few of their personalities will be but now totally so you'll just have to forgive me if they seem a bit flat at first.**

**anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>*back with Zhalia and Lok*<strong>

Zhalia was somewhat quiet for most of the ride. She kept looking between an unconscious Lok to the large wolf running beside Red Runner's left flank. She could see her panic and fear mirrored in the large white wolfs intelligent eyes. She had been really surprised when Zayev had appeared from his ring suddenly.

***10 minutes before***

Zhalia was in a panic; Lok had just collapsed and was whimpering quietly in pain with no obvious sign as to why.

"Lok, please just hold on, we're almost there." Zhalia pleaded with the young teen.

Suddenly Lok glowed forest green and with a blinding white light Zayev appeared beside Red Runner. The shock of it alone caused her to pull on the reins to stop the speeding horse. The wolf paid her no mind as he dipped his head and let loose a terrifying yet agonizingly mournful howl. It rose in pitch and volume as he raised his head back as far as he could. Zhalia could only stare in shock. Red runner pranced under her reins clearly made uneasy by the large wolfs howl.

Zayev looked back at Zhalia with clear irritation when he finished.

"What are you doing staring with your mouth open?! Get a move on! GO!" Zayev snapped at an even more startled Zhalia. It didn't take her much more motivation than that for her to snap the reins and push Red Runner back in to the lighting fast run like before.

***End of flash back***

Zhalia looked down at Zayev one more time before speaking.

"How did you do it?" Zayev gave her a short look before turning his eyes forward once more.

"Do what? You'll need to be more specific." Zhalia would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't still in such a panic.

"Come out of your ring on your own. There's no way Lok could have called you out; so how'd you do it?" There was a long pause as Zayev mauled over Zhalia's question. It stretched out for a while before Zayev gave out a sigh.

"As I've said before I am a guardian titan. As such, a seeker of a guardian titan is given special gifts and stronger powers. This also puts them at greater risk of being targeted by their enemies as it takes longer to recuperate from long uses of power. Though what Lok is going through is beyond the norm. In all my years I have never seen the likes of this. On top of that I am, for the first time in years truly powerless to help." Zayev said gravely, returning his attention to what was going on around him before speaking again.

"Sorry if I sound clip or don't give a lot of information. As I've said before I'm not use to telling others about guardian secrets. And I must make it perfectly clear that this information should not go any farther than you team and that is all. Your Huntik foundation is NOT to have this information. Am I clear?" Zayev said sternly turning back to Zhalia. Zhalia nodded. Guggenhiem would not be happy but even he could understand that some secrets are to stay just that; secrets. Zayev nodded as well before returning to watching his surroundings.

They stayed quiet like that for a while longer. Neither knew what to say to the other. Both were extremely worried about their charge. Soon the hospital came in range. Zayev gave a snort before turning to Zhalia once again.

"Don't stop, I'm going to return to the ring so not to be seen and start a ruckus. I unfortunately am too big to pass off as a dog." Zayev said with a dry chuckle as he gave one final leap before disappearing back into the ring. Lok glowed a light forest green briefly before returning to before.

Zhalia didn't stop till she got to the hospital then she didn't dismount till she was up against the emergency room doors. Unfortunately her appearance caused quite a ruckus with the hospital staff. Zhalia ignored them all.

As quickly as possible Zhalia leaped down from the saddle and turned her attention to quickly untying the straps around Lok's legs and waist. The knots had become irritatingly tight from Lok's movements and the fast pace run. She was about to give up on untying them and just cutting them loose when someone stepped in beside her.

"Here, let me get those, you just hold on to him while I get him loose. I'm going to presume you are from Dante's team and that this is the boy Guggenhiem told me was coming?" A man said gently beside the startled Zhalia.

"Umm yes, are you Dr. Heroka?" Zhalia asked shaking herself out of her shock. Grabbing a hold of Lok, she waited for Dr. Heroka to answer. Instead of answering right away he set to getting the still unconscious Lok loose from the saddle. Once they were untied he helped Zhalia slide the unconscious Lok off the back of the horse. Only then did he answer.

"Yes I'm Dr. James Heroka but most just call me Heroka. And I believe you must be either Sophie Casterwill or Zhalia Moon right?"

"Zhalia; Sophie is with Dante; we got ambushed and had to separate." Zhalia answered as she kept glancing behind her. Heroka nodded before motioning for 2 orderlies to help put Lok on a stretcher.

"Take him up to room 403 B and make sure no one enters till I get up there." Heroka said to the orderlies. Both nodded before wheeling Lok away; leaving an anxious Zhalia who tried to follow. Heroka stopped her though before she could get far.

"Just a second Ms. Moon. There is only so much hospital work that I can fake and get away with. I'm still going to need you to fill some paper work out at the front desk. Don't worry it's just age and birth date kind of questions. I've already told the front desk you're his sister so they will hopefully leave you alone for the most part." Heroka said to the irritated looking Zhalia. She was hoping she wouldn't have to do a lot of paper work but it looked like it was inevitable.

Sighing Zhalia followed Heroka into the building. She completely forgot about Red Runner until she heard her take off running. She just had time to look back before the titan disappeared around a corner. Funnily enough no one seemed to notice that the horse had no rider. Shaking her head she returned to following the doctor into the building and over to the front desk. There she went though the dreaded task of making up information on Lok. Thankfully the real stuff she needed to know was on the Huntik data base and all she had to do was ask the holotome to bring up the information. Most of it though she made up; which would have been fun if it wasn't for the circumstances.

**Patient information sheet**

**Name: **Lok Wolf

**Date of birth: **September 6, 1998

**Allergies: **none as far as known

**Medications being taken:** N/A

**Reason for visit: **extreme headaches, unconsciousness, pain

**When did symptoms first start: **around 8 or 9am this morning

**Phone #:** (865)344-2507 **[FYI not a real number lol]**

**Address:** 295 West Venires Drive

**Insurance carrier: **Venice Huntik International Insurance

**Insurance #: **239-4402-973-3849 [**FYI also not a real number lol]**

**Regular doctor: **N/A

**Signature : ****Zhalia Wolf** [this looked better on my computer cause it actually resembled a signature]

**Please continue to next page.**

After the first page Zhalia already had enough of paper work. Most of the information was made up. His phone number, last name **[she thought he'd have a kick out of the wolf part], **and address were all made up. Other than that the rest of the information was real. The next couple of pages were dumb true or false and yes and no questions that Zhalia rushed through as fast as she could.

For emergencies the Huntik foundation had insurance coverage. It wasn't a real insurance company per say but it helped in emergency situations when you needed hospital care and couldn't pay for it yourself. Zhalia was pretty thankful for that. Although Sophie probably would have paid for it herself; Zhalia was glad that she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Though she and Sophie had their fights they were still friends and she really did care about the girl. She may not be as close to her as the rest of their team but that didn't mean they weren't close enough for Zhalia to still worry about her.

Finishing up with the last of the paperwork, Zhalia handed it to the nurse at the front desk. The nurse gave her a gentle smile. She'd seen the boy the young woman had come in with and knew how worried she must be for her "brother". Zhalia tried to return the smile but only manage a small one before it went back to a worried frown. The nurse understood though and paid it no heed.

"Dr. Heroka is already up with your brother and told me to show you were to find his room. Don't worry Dr. Heroka is one of our best in the diagnostics department. If anyone can find out what's wrong it would be him. Now if you'll follow me I'll take you up to your brother's room." The nurse said as she came around the counter and led Zhalia to the elevator area. Before leaving she motion to one of the younger nurses to take her place.

Zhalia was just about to mentioned that they had 2 more people on their way when Sophie came bursting through the door and running up to her. The poor kid was so out of breath that she had to lean on her knees to catch her breath before speaking.

"Zhalia how's Lok? Did they figure out what's wrong yet?" Sophie exclaimed in a rush between heavy breaths of air. Zhalia was about to answer when she noticed one missing Dante.

"Sophie where's Dante?" Zhalia asked worriedly. Sophie bit her lip and fidgeted a bit before answering.

"He had me go on ahead. He said he'd deal with the su… uh I mean our "friends" and then be on his way up." Sophie said worriedly, stumbling over her story when she noticed the nurse standing beside Zhalia. Zhalia gave a sigh knowing she could be mad at the girl for something Dante was doing and for the fact that the nurse was standing beside her. Speaking of which….

Zhalia turned to the nurse with an embarrassed smile before giving her an explanation.

"Sorry about that. This is Sophie Canalard; she's Lok's girlfriend is it alright if she comes up as well?" the nurse looked at Zhalia inquisitively before smiling and nodding.

"That's fine, and I'll make sure that your other friend, um Dante? Makes it up there alright as well" Zhalia smiled gratefully at the nurse as she led them to the elevator and pointing out the floor number and how far down the hall Lok's room would be. "Just keep going down and it should be the last door by the big window at the end of the hall." Zhalia pushed the button as Sophie thanked her before the doors shut and they headed up to the right floor.

"Sophie Canalard?" Sophie asked with a smirk. Zhalia gave a smirk and a shrug back.

"Hey it was the first thing that came to mind."

"And the girlfriend thing?" Sophie asked playfully.

"Well Dr. Heroka had already told them I was Lok's sister so you being his girlfriend was the next logical answer plus you like him." Zhalia said with a shrug as Sophie rolled her eyes good naturally but didn't deny it.

Soon the doors opened up to the designated floor. Both girls were anxious to get to the room that held their friend. They both had to fight the urge to break into a run and just sprint to the right door. Soon they made it to the right hallway but were stopped short by a shocking sight. Outside the room designated for Lok was a group of children. Boys and girls alike, ranging from the age of 8 all the way up to the age of at least 18 years of age, all stood around the door. But it wasn't just children but also a black dog, a small fox and a young wolf pup.

Zhalia had to do a double take before pulling Sophie back around the corner before they were seen. It was the strangest sight she had ever seen and that was saying something after dealing with Klaus. Zhalia knew they couldn't be suits. Suits never sent out the children operatives like this. They were trained till the age of 21 before even being let out into the field. So who were these children?

Sophie peeked out around the corner before turning back to Zhalia with a questioning look. Zhalia gave her the same look as well.

"Zhalia what's going on? Could they be suits?" Sophie asked in a hush voice so not to be heard. Zhalia shook her head.

"Not likely. Children being trained by suits aren't allowed out into the field till they are 21. These kids are way too young. Even when they do leave the training facilities they are always accompanied by 2 senior group members and only in small groups. This group is to large and only consists of kids; no senior members." Zhalia concluded.

"You know hiding behind a corner is not only suspicious but also rude right?" Both girls jumped around in shock, instantly landing into a defensive fighting stance. 2 of the older boys stood before them with cocky smirks on their faces.

Both boys looked the 2 girls standing in front of them up and down as if assessing them. Sophie and Zhalia did the same.

They weren't bad looking boys. The taller one of the 2 had longish straight black hair with gentle dark blue eyes. He had a round boyish face. He was well toned though still had that lanky teen look about him. He wore a red t-shirt with a lightning bolt like pattern in black across the side. He wore dark blue cargo jeans and black sneakers. On his arms he wore 2 black bracelets.

The other boy was a little stockier than the first. He had straw like sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a boyish round face. He wore a tie-dye ruby red and an even darker red shirt that reminded Sophie to much of a raging fire. He also wore black Bermuda shorts and black sneakers. Around his neck he had a sword shaped pendent necklace.

"So it would seem that the 2 of you are fighters." The smaller boy said still smirking. "How well of fighters is yet to be determined. But that's beside the point at the moment; why are you on your way to that room?" Zhalia narrowed her eyes at the boys demand.

"I should be asking you the same question kid. Why are you standing outside that door? Just who the heck are you kids?" Zhalia demanded right back. She wasn't going to sit there and be pushed around by a child who obviously didn't know his place.

During the whole reaction the older boy said nothing; only stared at them inquisitively. Sophie also didn't say anything; only readied herself for the coming fight. She had already slipped Sabriel into her palm when no one was watching. Zhalia had never called back Gareon so he stood invisible on his seekers shoulder, ready to fight if need be.

"Really that information is none of your concern. But I to would like to know the reason for you heading to this room." The shock of a 3rd voice caused Sophie to miss her chance for a surprise attack.

A young girl came around from behind the oldest boy, who only glanced down at her before resuming his staring at Sophie and Zhalia. She had long light brown hair that went right down to her thighs and beautiful sky blue eyes. Her face wasn't exactly round but not all that elongated either. She was tall and thin but not unhealthily so. She wore a long white t-shirt with an owl printed on it around her waist was a black sweat jacket. She wore long khaki cargo shorts and had yellow running shoes on. Around her neck she wore a choker with a single blue cats eye gem in the center. Her ears were also pierced with wide silver hoops. All and all she looked like a normal teenage girl. For that fact all the kids in the group looked like normal kids but Zhalia knew looks could be deceiving.

Zhalia narrowed her eyes at the girl. There was something about these kids that Zhalia wasn't too sure of. She wasn't totally sure of it but she knew they were hiding something. She took a quick glance around the 3 teens in front of her. The rest of the group was still outside the door. They were all staring down the hall at the 3 older kids curiously; even the 3 animals with them were watching them intently. Returning her eyes back to the 3 in front of her she tried to come up with a plan.

She had 3 in front of her and the 7 more plus 3 animals behind them. Though the other 7 were younger than the 3 in front of them that didn't mean a thing if they knew how to fight. And if these kids were seekers… well Zhalia just hoped they weren't and left it at that.

Looking at these advisories and at the distance to the door Zhalia concluded that their best bet was to rush them and take them by surprise. Then while they were still recovering from the shock, slip into the room and lock the door behind them. It wasn't the best plan but it was all they had and at that moment it would have to do.

Zhalia looked over to Sophie to let her know she had a plan. Sophie nodded 4 times discreetly to Zhalia to show that she would follow her lead. Both turned around and readied themselves when out of the blue.

"That won't be necessary ladies. They aren't the enemy." Zhalia whipped around to see Dante calmly walking down the hallway. Zhalia noticed he seemed a bit tense but she just brushed it off as worry for Lok.

"Dante, you know these kids?" Sophie spoke up; still giving the group uneasy glances every few seconds. Dante nodded.

"Yes they are The Guild of Pandora also known as The Children of The Seven." Dante said as he walked up to the taller boy to shake his hand. The boy in turn shook Dante's as well as finally cracking a genuine smile.

"Nice to see you again Dante Vale, guardian of strength." They boy said respectfully. Dante smiled still looking a bit tense.

"Like wise Jason, child of Zeus." Dante answered just as respectfully. Sophie gasped when she finally put two and two together.

"When you say Children of The Seven and child of Zeus, you couldn't possibly mean…" Sophie started. Dante nodded.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean." Dante gestured to The Guild of Pandora before continuing. "These are the descendants of the Greek mythological gods."

* * *

><p><strong>so now enters greek mythology lol. greek myths were some of my favorite story's to study during high school. not really sure why but they always entertained me. Artemis was always my favorite of the geek mythological gods and goddess. with Athena and Neptune being a tie for a close second. <strong>

**anyway i've gave you 3 of the 7 or so children that are their decedents. just from their descriptions, i wonder if you can figure out which 3 they belong to ^_^**

**anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**see ya in the next one**

**heartbreakerninja **


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey there heartbreakerninja here!**

**hey miss me? lol sorry its been so long. life seems to love getting in the way of writing plus having major mind block doesnt help either lol. **

**my major reason for not updating though is that i needed a little break. it became more of a half to write kind of thing instead of a fun writing thing. at first i was always excited and eager to write the next chapter but then it became stressful and the stress just made it no fun. so i took a break. and it went a little longer than i expected. then sometime in sept. i bought the movie Rise of The Guardians [RTG]. now if you havnt seen this movie you HAVE to see it. i LOVED it! especially Jack Frost. like many in the RTG fandom i love Jack. i had to watch the movie 2x in the same day cause i loved the movie so much. i actually ended up watching it 6x in one month and about another 14x since. it got my excitement in writing fanfics back. i ended up starting a fanfic for it. [wont be adding it till im done with the 2 i already have up] that got me back into writing chapters for both storys i have up on fanfic.  
><strong>

**anyway [long explanation over lol]**

**heres the next chapter in the return of the ring of arc. hope you enjoy and sorry it took so long.**

**see ya in the next chapter**

**heartbreakerninja**

* * *

><p><strong>*in the room with Lok and Heroka*<strong>

Heroka had made it up to the room he had indicated for Lok just as a nurse was finishing hooking up the many monitoring machines around the room to the young seeker. Heroka smiled at the young nurse before politely indicating that he would finish the rest. The nurse nodded before heading out of the room. Once the nurse left Heroka finished hooking up the last machine as well as starting Lok on a slow drip IV for fluids. He noticed Lok looked a bit dehydrated and figured it wouldn't hurt.

Once that was finished Heroka looked out the small window in the door to make sure no one was coming to the room yet. Seeing that the coast was clear Heroka added one extra piece of monitoring equipment that wasn't hospital standard.

When the professor had contacted him earlier to say that the plans had changed and that Lok has coming here he knew he would need to get the data on Lok's condition to the professor. So he had his undercover tec. run up a special monitor to attach to the back of Lok's ear. It was so tiny that the boy's long hair would hide all traces of it. Through it all the data they needed would be wirelessly sent to the professor's lab along with his own holotome even after the boy had been discharged from the hospital.

Finished with the data collectors install; Heroka turned back to checking Lok's stats. His assignment was to keep the young seeker safe and eventually lead him to the organizations strong hold. Unfortunately something seemed to have gone amiss because Lok ending up in the hospital had not been part of the plan. What was exactly amiss was, at that moment, a mystery.

This was where 15 years of medical school and 20 years as a seeker, hopefully, paid off.

Heroka first checked his vitals. Everything looked normal other than Lok's heartbeat being a bit escalated. He figured that was a symptom of whatever was a afflicting the patient and noted it for later.

Next he did some blood work. Since the lab would take too long Heroka used his holotome. He had added an extra feature to his for just this purpose. First he extracted a sample of Lok's blood using a simple needle. After that he put a bit of the blood on a special slide. Once that was done Heroka slid the slide into a special slot on the side of his holotome before asking it to analyze Lok's blood. At first nothing happened but after a few seconds the analysis was complete and the holotome showed a live shot of what Lok's blood look like magnified. Almost immediately he noticed something unusual. There was some kind of foreign particle attached to Lok's white blood cells.

"Hmm, what have we got ourselves into my young friend?" Heroka asked; more to himself then to his unconscious patient. "Holotome analyze foreign substance in the blood sample." Heroka asked his holotome.

"Analyzing foreign substance." The female voice of the holotome answered before it began analyzing the sample. "Analysis complete; substance of unknown magical origin." Heroka's eye brows met in a look of confusion. Unknown magical origin; what could that mean?

"Send sample to organization Lab." Heroka told the holotome as he turned back to his still unconscious patient. Something wasn't right. What kind of magic could possibly be causing this kind of reaction? He stood there for a second thinking before an idea struck him. Running on a hunch Heroka went back to his holotome.

His slide analysis wasn't the only added feature to his holotome. Reaching into the pocket of his lab coat, Heroka pulled out a circular device attached to a long cord. He attached the cord to the holotome before placing the circular part around Lok's head.

"Holotome, do nervous system, brain, and retina scans." Heroka said as the device around Lok's head came to life. A light beam came from the outer edges of the device that traveled up the length of Lok's head before beeping and starting the process over. This continued till it had done it a total of 7 times; only then did it give 3 beeps before shutting down.

But that wasn't the end of it.

Almost immediately pictures of the internal workings of Lok's mind flew up onto the holotome. The first one was of Lok's retinas. Seeing that they looked normal he dismissed the images and moved on to his brain scan. That's where things got interesting.

The brain scan showed that there was new growth in multiple areas of Lok's brain. Normally brain growth stops after you turn 5 years old; though new skills could cause the brain to grow. This new growth was unusual. It wasn't a tumor or cancer growth. It was actual brain growth. Even if the kid was to learn how to juggle, learn 4 instruments and read the dictionary 2 times his brain wouldn't gain even half the growth his brain had at that moment.

Heroka furrowed his brow. The new growth could cause some of what Lok had been going through but Heroka thought with what he found in Lok's bloodstream that it was highly unlikely the major cause of it.

Heroka looked over the scan a little longer before sending it to the organizations lab and moved on to the nervous system scan. Unfortunately like the blood sample, the scan showed signs of a magic based foreign substance attached to the nerve endings. He figured this was the cause but he neither knew what it was or how to treat it. He'd seen a lot of magic based illnesses in his life but this was a new one he had never seen before.

Suddenly a disturbance in the hall brought Heroka back to the present. He silently closed his holotome and slipped it into his laptop bag, along with the device around Lok's head, before turning to peek out the door. Seeing the group outside nearly sent him into a panic.

Though never meeting any of them in his life, he knew exactly who they were. It looked like The Guild of Pandora had finally arrived. Heroka silently backed away from the door before turning back to his bag. Inside he pulled out a small strange looking amulet.

"Kewadasaoca" Heroka whispered to the amulet. He glowed a deep reddish black before a small robotic looking titan popped into existence. It was no taller than an unsharpened number 2 pencil. It was a dark bronze color and had one glowing eye and a mouth of razor sharp teeth. It looked mechanical but had leather like skin stretched tightly over its entire body. It looked expectantly up at Heroka.

"Go back to the base. Let them know that the Guild of Pandora has arrived at the hospital." Heroka said quietly to the small titan. The titan nodded before saluting his seeker. The titan then jumped out of Heroka's hand and crossed the room towards the electrical outlet. It then turned into a bolt of electricity before disappearing into the outlet. Acting as it was an everyday thing for a titan to disappear through electrical outlets, Heroka turned back to his patient.

Lok, after they had got him settled into his room, had calmed down quite a bit. He was still wincing in pain and his eyes were still scrunched in pain, but other than that he laid still. A check of his pulse showed that it had slowed back down and his breathing seemed to becoming more regular. Other than the obvious he seemed rather healthy. There were no signs on the outside that would suggest a serious problem. Al in all he looked to be your average lanky teenage boy. This struck Heroka as a bit odd since most magically caused illnesses usually had tells on the outside of the body. They would show up either with a darkened area, or odd eye colorings, or even with skin texture. Lok showed nothing.

More voice's, some familiar, came muffled through the locked door. Looked like Zhalia and maybe the Casterwill girl had finally made it upstairs. Heroka looked over at Lok to make sure nothing suspicious was in plain sight. Checking over the monitor behind Lok's ear Heroka thought it may have been a little too noticeable. Reaching into his laptop bag again he pulled out some prosthetic skin and applied it over the monitor, pressing down the sides to hide it. Now it just looked like Lok had a small mole or something behind his ear. Even his friends wouldn't even notice it.

He had just finished applying the skin and stood up straight when the door gave a rattle and confused voices came from outside the door. Looks like his time was up and it was time to get back into character.

Straitening his lab coat, Heroka turned to unlock the door and let those outside of it in.

* * *

><p><strong>hey a little piece of info on the chapter<strong>

**Kewadasaoca: is Chinese for demon or literally translated to - trained chaos.**

**i like names that mean something. which is why i chose zayev as my guardian. not only do i love the name but i love wolves so zayev was perfect. as for kewadasaoca [pronounced as far as i can tell- kay-wa-da-sa-o-ca] i liked how it literally meant trained chaos. and whats more chaotic than a tinny titan running wild in your electrical system lol.**

**anyway**

**hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! :D**


End file.
